The Dark Adventure
by LovelyMinx17
Summary: When the Straw Hat crew get a new ship and a new shipwright from Water 7 things seem to be going back on track. But when Luffy is hit with Illness no one knows how to help him not even Chopper. Just when things could not get worse, Luffy goes missing. The crew thinks he was taken by an old enemy for revenge. I do not own One Piece!
1. Settling In

Water 7 seemed like a very faint memory now to the Straw Hat Pirates. They had just escaped the Marines that Vice Admiral Garp was hurling cannon balls at their new ship. The Thousand Sunny. It has been a close scrape as an incoming large cannon ball was heading straight for the ship, only the newest member, Franky got the ship to safety by using the Coup De Burst. Soon the ship was flying far away from Franky's home town Water 7 and leaving the marines stunned at the flying ship making a getaway. The crew all sighed with relieve as they were now out of harms way, for now.

"Did this ship just fly!?" Proclaimed Chopper with stars dazzling in his eyes.

Franky smiled and looked proud of himself. "Sure did! It was the Coup De Burst, only to be used in situations like that one back there".

"Awesome! A flying ship!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all shouted while running around exploring the ship more further.

The orange hair navigator sighed. "Morons, we were all almost flattened back there and all they can so is run around like complete idiots?".

Sanji came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder which was quickly and carelessly slapped away by Nami.

"Nami-San, don't get stressed out we made it out of there alive" Sanji spoke gently rubbing his hand.

Nami only shrugged and sighed before checking the Log pose again.

A few hours later everyone seemed to have settled in to the new ship nicely. Usopp was busy telling Chopper about the time he saved the whole crew from a large starving bird back at little garden.

"Then I grabbed that bird by its neck and showed it who was boss! It took one look at me and flew back to its nest, the coward. The whole crew thanked me. Even Zoro!" He said while pointing to Zoro that lay asleep on the green lawn.

"Wow Usopp! Your so cool!" The little reindeer said, amazed.

Usopp chuckled and began with another story.

Robin was in the Library doing what she usually does. Reading and drinking coffee quietly. She loved the library on this new ship there were books and books all lined up on the shelf. Each with different colours and titles, waiting to be read. An arm spouted at the very top of the shelf and grabbed a brown book and threw it down to were Robin was sitting. While closing the book she had just finished she caught the new one. The dark haired woman smiled as the sipped her coffee beginning a new chapter.

Franky checked the cola barrels below deck and Nami was writing in the log book.

Sanji kicked the door open which made Nami jump in surprise.

"Nami-San, I figured you may be hungry so I brought you a snack". The love cook said as if he was her own personal waiter.

He walked over to her and set down a piece of cake and some tea.

She smiled. "Thanks Sanji" Nami said before returning her gaze at the book.

"Oh your welcome Nami-Swaaan! Its always a pleasure cooking for you and Robin-Chawn! He said happily with the usual hearts in his eyes.

Nami only smiled not taking her eyes off the book.

"This is truly an impressive ship, the fridge even has a lock on it! So no more setting traps for you know who at night" The cook spoke returning back to his casual form.

"Yeah...you got that right, anyway were is he, I haven't heard his usual idiotic commotion from supper. Two hours ago" The navigator spoke finally returning her gaze to Sanji.

"Probably plotting some way to bust open the fridge or he's off doing something he shouldn't, it is a new ship after all" Sanji said putting a cigarette to his mouth and walked out the door leaving Nami wondering.

Nami just shrugged it off.

The truth was Luffy was in the captains courters feeling rather light headed. He started feeling that way just after he finished dinner. It bothered him because he wanted to go have fun with Usopp and Chopper and maybe get Zoro to play tag with them again like back on the Merry. But here he was sitting on the floor with his head pounding and limbs shaking slightly

"What the hell is this, its annoying, I want to explore the ship but..." He thought to himself. Just then the dizziness dyed down as quickly as it came.

Luffy grinned knowing it was probably nothing. He bounced up and walked out of the room to the deck were everyone seemed to be.

"Oi Luffy, were were you?" Sanji asked looking at him as he made his way to the others.

Luffy looked at him and grinned. "Hey Sanji, more food please! I'm still hungry" The captain said not paying attention.

Sanji growled and kicked the boy that he landed in front of Usopp and Chopper who were busy.

"You dolt! Answer the quest-" Sanji broke off knowing it would be much of the point, anyway Luffy seemed fine.

Sanji groaned knowing that the fridge now had a lock on it, Luffy would pester him even more now.

"Luffy were did you go, you have been in that room for hours" Chopper said watching Luffy dust himself off.

"I got tired, my belly was full so I needed rest" Luffy smiled putting his straw hat back on his raven head.

Usopp didn't pay attention but carried on making more ketchup stars for their next battle. The sniper would probably need them..

The night on The Thousand Sunny passed by slowly and normally. The dark waters were calm and the moon was full. Finally later on in the middle of the night, Luffys stomach growled hungrily for meat. Before the young captain knew it he was out of his hammock and walked as if in a trance to the kitchen.

"Need...meat..." Luffy said in a whisper as he made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was dark and Luffy by now had fully awoken thanks to the cold night air. Before he knew it he was standing right in front of the white fridge.

"All right, time for food, and there was no traps for a change! what a relieve I was tired of getting caught in them and having to sleep there for the rest of the night." Luffy thought out loud.

He reached for the fridge handle and pulled. It was locked.

"Hold on a sec.." Luffy said confused as he pulled and pulled.

The lock on the fridge was now full visible to Luffy. He gave out a loud long groan and pouted folding his arms.

"So that's why there's no traps set!" He turned to walk out the door while still muttering about being the captain and should be allowed as much food as he wanted, the dizziness came over him again.

"Not this again" He moaned and rolled his eyes holding on the table for support as the room started spinning. It had been worse than before back at the captains courters. What was wrong with him? Luffy began panting quickly as he could not get air into his lungs and started towards the door when black spots appeared in his vision. He began to sweat and fell to the floor unconscious, his body burned up and his breathing slowed down

* * *

**Edited this chapter :3 i hope its better to read now.. anyway i edited this at 3:34am, yeah..i need sleep **


	2. Discovering

It was still early morning that the waves of the sea were grey and slightly foggy while the seagulls were just beginning to appear in the greyish sky's. Franky was on watch last night. He offered as he wanted to do something to help out. Even though he fell asleep half way through. the cyborg lay there with a snot bubble forming in his nose to show he was fast sleep.

"Honestly how could anyone sleep with that snoring, I feel sorry for you guys having to sleep with that" Nami spoke while standing next to Sanji.

"I agree, but we have got use to moss head's snoring so It's all good"

Franky poked his head up, "Were you guys talking about me?" He said groggily, his blue hair limply laying over his face. He needed cola.

Sanji only grinned and took out a cigarette while rolling up his sleeves. "I'll get started on breakfast, any suggestions Nami-San?" He said as he was beginning to walk toward the galley.

"Just some tea for now please, Sanji-Kun?" Nami replied.

Sanji walked towards the kitchen to begin breakfast. It was probably going to be tougher now as the crew is starting to expand, not to mention Luffy and his bottomless stomach. But Sanji was a professional chef and he was willing to accept the challenges of preparing meals with extra protein and nutrition without using too much ingredients.

A few minutes later.

"All right, everyone come and get it" The chef called to the crew that were already woken up.

The straw hats sat down around the table and began eating. Usopp performed some trick in which he threw three grapes up and caught them in his mouth to impress Chopper. However some landed in Zoro's breakfast and he gave Usopp a frightening glare which made Usopp and Chopper cower away. Robin was reading her book and drinking a cup of coffee at the end of the table while Nami peeled off slices of Tangerines. Franky looked around concerned.

"Hey, uh, where's straw hat?" He said looking at an empty chair. The cyborg had only got to know Luffy not that long ago back in Water 7, but he knew about his famous bottomless appetite. In fact he even taught himself to eat while sleeping!

At that moment the crew stopped what they were doing and looked up to Franky.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see him, that's strange he's never late to a meal" Zoro spoke up looking a little concerned.

"Maybe he wandered off again, I mean it happened last night, right Sanji?" Said Nami turning her glance to the cook."Let him be just be thankful you still have all your food on your plate"

"I don't know, its still kind of unnerving" Usopp replied.

"What is? The fact he isn't here or the food part?" Zoro said finishing his breakfast.

They all chuckled a little. But it was rather odd for Luffy to be gone.

"Ill look for him!" Chopper yelled standing up on the chair. They agreed and carried on eating. Just then Usopp felt his foot kick something and he heard a faint groan from under the table. The long nosed sniper peered down and as soon as he seen a hand that was opened loosely, he shot back up.

"UNDER THE TABLE!" He cried and pushed himself out of his seat and ducked so he could get a better view.

It was indeed his captain. He lay there shivering slightly with his eyes closed tight as if he was in some kind of pain. His eyebrows were scrunched and he was clenching his teeth, beads of sweat were clearly visible. The whole crew, just like Usopp jumped up and peered down. In the commotion Sanji's plate of bacon was hurled at Zoros forehead which burned.

"Arghh! Watch what you're doing you stupid dart board eyebrow!" He yelled furiously clutching his head.

"Your fat moss head got in the way!" The cook yelled back standing up.

"Don't pick a fight with me you damn love sick cook!" Zoro stood up and moved closer to Sanji only he received a punch in the back of the head from Nami.

"Idiots! Dont pick a fight here, cant you see that there is something wrong with your captain!" She said to Zoro who was holding his throbbing head.

Sanji laughed at Zoro only to also receive a punch from the furious navigator. Sanji sat there holding his head with hearts in his eyes. The attention was turned back to Luffy who was doing nothing but laying there shivering and sweating on the ground. He was unconscious and looked to be distressed.

"Whats' wrong with him.." Usopp said to himself while staring wide eyed at his captain and best friend.

"Ill get the doctor shall I?" Robin spoke up as if to answer Usopp's question. The rest of the crew stayed gathered around their captain while Robin ran off in search of Chopper.

"Chopper? Chopper?!" She yelled throughout the ship in search of the doctor.

Just then Chopper came running towards her looking panicky.

"I cant find L-Luffy, he's no where, I checked everywhere I'm worried Robin!" Chopper fussed while running into Robins arms.

"Don't worry Mr Doctor we found him, but he's in pretty bad shape we need you" The dark haired woman replied setting him down again.

"What..uh r-right.." Chopper said slightly shocked. He and Robin both ran back to everyone else who were formed in a circle around the still unconscious Luffy as if protecting him for something. Zoro and Sanji had more red bumps on their head, probably from arguing again. And Franky also had a bump on his head too, who knows what for.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried as he moved down closer to him, he started examining his shivering body. Luffy's face had a blank expression, maybe the pain passed? The captain also had dark rings around his eyes as if they were covered in shadows.

"What's wrong with him?" Franky finally piped up to break the silence.

"I'm not sure yet, get him to the infirmary now." Chopper said finally getting serious about it. Zoro carried Luffy's limp body to the infirmary and gently laid it down on the bed. The other concerned straw hats followed close behind.

"I need privacy please I don't want it to be crowded, Ill come out as soon as I'm done" Chopper spoke in a professional tone. With that he shut the door tight leaving Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Franky and Robin waiting outside.

"What do you think the problem is?" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"Beats me, but it took us all by surprise. I mean when is Luffy ever sick or in that kind of shape" Zoro said standing with his arms folded.

"Luffy-Kun will pull through I'm sure of it" Robin said joining the conversation.

"After all he did defeat Rob Lucci, he will be okay he is tough" Said Franky. The crew smiled at how stupid they had been for getting worried back at the kitchen. Of course this was nothing! The crew were all thinking the same thing, except for Usopp.

"Yeah but remember after all that he couldn't even move two fingers, maybe he pushed his body to the limit and now its caught up with him" Usopp spoke in a dazed tone with a blank expression on his face. Everyone looked down. That may be possible after all Rob Lucci was the strongest of CP9 and that kind of thing never happened before to Luffy.

"Well we just have to wait and see what the doctor say's. Then we can either panic or celebrate" Zoro said with little emotion. Minutes later the infirmary door flew open and the little reindeer was standing there blank faced. The straw hats all looked his way, their smiles fell as they seen the look on Choppers face. They knew it was bad news.

"I think we should Panic" Zoro spoke, and in response got a punch from Nami.

* * *

_**Hello everyone thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it if you did leave a review and maybe some ideas for the next upcoming chapters perhaps. anyway chapter 1 was kind of a disaster right? with the whole paragraph thing but never mind :3** _


	3. Help Him Chopper

The crew continued to stare at the blue nosed Doctor who was standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

"Idiot" Nami said to Zoro after she punched him in the head.

That was two injuries Zoro now had gotten to his head. The burn from Sanji's bacon and now it was riddled with bumps from Nami's fists.

"Chopper?" The navigator spoke softly as she started towards the doorway.

"What? Is he okay? Say something!" Usopp bounced up and also started to walk towards the doorway to where Chopper was.

The rest of the crew stood there waiting for the Doctors response.

"H-He, won't stop shivering, a-and he's really struggling to breath…" Was all Chopper could whisper.

"Struggling to breath?" Nami said who was now standing next to Chopper.

Chopper nodded. "He is still unconscious, I tried waking him up but he won't even open an eye"

"Is it what Nami had? You know that time when we first met?" Usopp piped up who was also next to the reindeer.

Chopper shook his head. "No, I would have recognised the symptoms, and its nothing like I have ever seen"

The Straw Hat's stood there speechless, Chopper could always identify illnesses no matter what. Luffy had picked a great Doctor who would always be able to help the crew if they ever needed it. But here Chopper was now, standing there as if Luffy had only minutes to live.

"Can you help him Doctor?" Robin said breaking the painful silence that surrounded the crew.

"I-I'll try to but..I…" Chopper broke off looking around at all the desperate faces of his crewmates and nakamas. No he wouldn't just try, he would do it! He would make Luffy better no matter how long it takes. The little reindeer suddenly ran over to a stool that was placed by the door and stood on top and put held his head high and spoke loudly.

"I WILL make Luffy, our captain better! No matter what it takes I have never failed to cure any sick person and I won't start now!" He yelled in his high pitched voice.

Everyone else stared wide eyed at Choppers speech that they all smiled and chuckled.

"That's our Doctor, the best in these waters" Sanji said casually glancing over to him.

Chopper blushed. "Saying that doesn't make me happy you stupid jerk face…!" He said happily with a smile creeping up on his lips.

"Anyway that's great and all but should Luffy be laying on the cold floor?" Zoro said pointing to the infirmary door that lay wide open, revealing Luffy laying on the floor next to the bed.

"Arghhh! What the hell!" Chopper bounced off the stool and ran over to Luffy and rolled him on his back.

"That moron, even when he's sick he is still causing trouble and worrying people. I mean how did that even happen?" Said Nami watching from the doorway.

Usopp was already hoisting Luffy back onto the white bed. "_He must of fallen out of bed, huh?" Chuckled Usopp. "Geez, I can't believe I got so worked up over nothing again, Luffy will be fine Chopper will find out what's wrong and can help as always_" Usopp thought.

Chopper covered Luffy's body with the pale white blanket and set a damp cloth on his forehead to ease his temperature. After that he began to take notes and rummaged through his medicines.

"Right now that that's covered lets press on everyone" Franky said beginning to walk back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

"Just hold on, we can't go on while the captains out of commission we will just have to stay anchored here until he's well enough." Nami said leaving Usopp and Chopper with Luffy.

"I agree with this beautiful navigator, but we need supplies badly and I'm sure Chopper needs more meds also" Sanji said standing up.

"oh I do!" Chopper called out from the room.

The crew groaned. They hated going for supplies, for some reason a simple day of shopping for food turns into them getting chased all over the island by Marines. One time Luffy had went with Chopper to get more essentials only for them to return four days later. Turns out Luffy had caused trouble which ended up having a dozen Marines chase them all around the island.

"We needed to hide, it was way too dangerous to return back back to the ship" Chopper called out.

Nami glared, "Yeah we thought that but ends up you two just wandered away to far and got lost like Zoro always does, right?"

Both Luffy and Chopper received a scolding from the starving crew that day.

"Look I know it is a pain in the ass and I bet it won't be easier with the new wanted poster's but would you rather starve to death?" Stated Zoro.

"Sanji could go! No one will recognize him, his wanted poster is screwed up anyway! How about it Sanji?" Usopp piped in who stood in the middle of them having appeared without anyone noticing.

Sanji gave the sniper a death glare. "Don' . . Long nose!" The cook said grimly.

"But it does seem to be a good idea, no one will recognize him" Robin said sitting on the stool that Chopper gave his speech in.

Sanji darted over to her. "Robin-Chan! Thats a wonderful idea you're so smart and beautiful!" The usual hearts appeared on his eyes.

Zoro sighed. "You are such a-"

"Such a what! Go on say it!" Sanji broke him off and prepared to kick him which made Zoro reach for his swords.

Usopp quickly crawled away under their feet to safety while Robin only closed her eyes and shook her head. What noisy friends she had made. Nami's eyebrow twitched then it eased. "Just don't make eye contact, they're both idiots"

Just then Chopper appeared in the doorway of the infirmary in his heavy point form and yelled out.

"You guys are so loud! Keep it down, have you forgotten there's a sick person in here!" He shouted while pointing to Luffy's bed.

Zoro and Sanji stopped and exchanged glares before walking separate ways. Sanji stopped in front of Nami and Robin.

"Excuse me ladies, I apologize for my childish behaviour with that moss head, can I make you both a snake that is sweet as you?" He said softly taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Your lucky I'm hungry" Nami scolded before walking to the kitchen with Robin following behind.

Chopper sighed, peace at last.

With that he made his way back to the Luffy's side. He placed a fresh damp cloth on his forehead and took his temperature. The shivering had stopped and he was laying there still. The dark rings around his eyes remained there. His usually tan skin was now ghost white. Chopper looked at him and sighed putting his note pad down.

"Come on Luffy, what's wrong with you? I promised the crew you would get better. And how can I promise that if I dont even know whats wrong with you.." Chopper began to tear up slightly.

The sight of his captain that was usually so energetic and happy, just laying there was too much to bare for Chopper. He always looked up to Luffy and wanted to become as strong as he was. He appreciated his captain the way he was, even if he sometimes ended them up in life or death situations.

"Luffy…"

Just then Luffy's eye twitched slightly and it began to peel open. His body ached and he was sweating all over. His head spun and it made everything seem to be in doubles. Luffy couldn't find his voice at first. He was extremely sleepy. He was just about to go back to sleep again when he was met with Choppers grinning face looming over him.

"Luffy!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 completed! I had planned to update this yesterday but I had a writers block so it didn't happen I guess. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :) Dont forget to leave a review I really like reading them they give me pointers and hints for up coming chapters! **

**:3 **


	4. The Captain Finally Awake

Sanji kicked open the door to the kitchen and walked in causally. Franky was sitting at the table alone eating the rest of his breakfast. It was cold and slightly soggy but he didn't care. He was hungry and he didn't want to waste food around Sanji.

The cook then made his way over to the table and picked up the used plates, before setting them in the sink. He then began to wash them.

"So I hear you're going out to get supplies, am I right?" The cyborg asked just as he swallowed his food.

Sanji turned his head to face Franky but kept washing the cups and plates.

"Sure am, Robin came up with an idea and as always it sounded perfect. You see, have you seen my wanted poster?"

"Yeah the one that looks pathetic than the rest of 'em?"

Sanji narrowed his eyebrows, he was about to say something but held his tongue. He asked Franky after all and he gave his answer. He hated his poster so much but he knew it could be useful.

"Yes, that pathetic one...asshole..anyway no one will recognize me when I get supplies from town tonight when we dock" Sanji answered unamused.

"That's a good plan eyebrows, but I'm sure someone will recognize you eventually"

"Yeah I know, that's why it has to be done fast. In and out" Sanji replied now drying the cleaned dishes.

Franky pushed away his plate and slouched in his chair. "So you bringing anyone or are ya doing it alone?"

"I probably would be faster on my own, I am not sure yet…"

Franky only nodded and got up and prepared to walk out the door only Sanji coughed loudly grabbing his attention.

"Wash that" Was all the cook said pointing to Franky's dirty plate and cup.

Back at the infirmary Chopper gleamed with happiness at his captain who was finally waking up.

"Luffy! Thank goodness..I mean I wasn't worried" The Doctor cried hugging Luffy's arm.

The young captain opened his eyes fully and tilted his head. It was still heavy and there was a pounding ache in his forehead which made it painful to look up.

"Chopper? Are you okay?" Luffy asked holding his head with his hand that Chopper wasn't hugging.

"Luffy, are you okay? How do you feel, tell me everything!" Chopper replied letting go of Luffy's arm and reaching for more medical supplies.

"I am fine, Chopper. Anyway what happened why am i here?" So many questions buzzed around Luffy's mind. The last thing he remembered was finding out the fridge had a lock on it and going back to bed. Now he was here in the infirmary with a cool cloth on his forehead and Chopper almost in tears!

"You were laying unconscious on the kitchen floor and you were really struggling to breath, not to mention your temperature is threw the roof!" Chopper answered writing more notes.

"Oh was I? That's weird but never mind its in the past, lets go to Fish-man island!" Luffy said happily as he sat up on the bed.

He got up out of bed and stood on the cold floor. Almost instantly he felt extremely dizzy and the aching in his body came back to him.

"O-Ow!" Luffy inhaled sharply while clutching his chest. He felt like someone stuck a dagger right into the middle of his rib cage.

He fell down again and scrunched up his eyes focusing on the he breathed heavily again.

"Luffy! Are you okay?" The little reindeer said rushing to his side. "I shouldn't have let you stand up! Hey, somebody come here, hurry!" Chopper called out to the ship.

At once all the heads of the Straw hat crew turned towards the squeaky toned voice. Usopp was the first to respond and shot up to the infirmary room.

"Chopper what is it?" Usopp responded looking slightly panicky.

As soon as he seen his captain sitting beneath the bed looking in terrible pain again his eyes widened.

"Luffy! You moron what are you doing out of bed! You look a mess!" Usopp hurried to Luffy's side and quickly but gently picked him up and lay him on the bed.

"Thanks Usopp" Thanked Chopper as he began inspecting Luffy's chest. The rest of the crew appeared at the doorway, unknowing that Usopp had got there first.

"What happened, is everything okay?" Sanji asked looking at Luffy and Chopper.

"Yes, is everything alright, Mr Doctor?" Robin also looked slightly panicked by Chopper desperate call.

Chopper looked at the crew and carried on checking Luffy over. "Y-Yeah, Luffy got up out of bed and tried to walk but collapsed. I just needed a hand getting him back on to the bed"

"But couldn't you not have just turned big for that?" Asked Zoro, sighing with relief.

Chopper blushed. "Oh yeah, I guess I was just panicking, but never mind he's fine now"

The whole crew sighed with relief. Their captain was okay for now, but they noticed his eyes were scrunched up with a same dark rings around them and his breathing was ragged. Luffy was also clutching his chest.

"You had us worried there, pal" Franky spoke up before turning to leave with everyone else.

Luffy was fine, the crew did not have to worry as long as Chopper was keeping an eye on him, their captain was in good hands. Or hooves.

Sanji and Chopper stayed in the infirmary as everyone else left. Sanji needed to know what type of medicines and herbs Chopper would need in town tonight.

"Well I need some more of this stuff please" Chopper held up a bottle of blue liquid that was almost empty. "And some of these too" He showed the cook a tiny box with weird coloured herbs.

"Got it. So anyway.." He turned his gaze to Luffy who was laying still, but he was awake. "...Luffy, Chopper told me you woke up?" Luffy looked at Sanji, the cloth was still on his head and as well as one on his chest to sooth the pain, it was working.

Luffy sighed deeply. "I did, but this annoying chest thing stopped me from moving any further, It was like I was being stabbed, Chopper what's wrong with me?"

Chopper sighed. "I guess all I can say is you're sick Luffy. Thats all I can think of. But I don't know why" Chopper broke off when he seen Luffy's disappointed face.

"But don't worry, I will fix you! You wait and see captain" Chopper quickly said.

Luffy's face broke into a grin and he chuckled. "I know you will, I...-argh! Luffy let out a yelp as well as a sharp intake of breath.

"Luffy, don't move around too much, remember your chest?" The Doctor warned before checking the captains pained area again.

"Luffy would you like a snack?" Sanji piped up beginning to walk to the door.

Luffy's eyes widened and grinned. "Can I have food please Chopper I'm starving!" Chopper thought for a minute and returned his gaze to Sanji who was waiting.

"Well alright, seen as you didn't have any breakfast, but make it light okay Sanji?" Sanji nodded and left the infirmary.

"So Sanji is going to get supplies tonight?" Luffy asked Chopper who was helping him sit up.

"That's right, Ill have more medicines that could hopefully help! And of course food" Chopper answered. "So how do you feel?" Chopper then said.

"Fine, but my head hurts, its like that time up in the captains quarters"

"Wait, you felt like this before? Why didn't you say something Luffy?" Chopper got slightly annoyed.

"I uh, felt okay after a while and besides I wanted to play with you guys and explore this awesome ship!"

"That's no excuse, you should have said something, I…" Chopper stopped as Sanji entered the room carrying a bowl of soup.

"Here you are Captain, just the way you like it" Sanji set the dish down on his captains knees as he was not sitting up in the bed.

"Yummy! This looks so good!" Luffy cried throwing away the spoon and drinking the soup as if it were a drink.

Sanji smiled and shook his head. His captain was fine, he was probably going to be better tomorrow. Just then, after Luffy finished his food, he make a disgusted face and quickly stretched his head over the bed and threw up.

Chopper and Sanji just looked at their captain who started to burn up again.

"Guys, I don't feel very good… " Luffy moaned slipping back under the blanket.

Chopper and Sanji looked at each other. "So who's gonna clean that?" Sanji said lighting up another cigarette.

"Well I….and he's gone…" Chopper narrowed his eyes looking at Sanji's empty chair.

"Usopp! I got a job for you!"

Meanwhile a lone ship with dark sails set anchored in the shadows. Seemingly stalking the Thousand Sunny. A dark figure appeared on deck. It grinned and looked over the colourful ship. The figure appeared to come out of the shadows, revealing black hair that was tied back, along with a pigeon that sat on it's shoulder.

* * *

**Chapter 4 everyone! I hope you like it so far, ^_^ dont worry the next chapter will be more exciting as it involves 'the pigeon guy' (as Luffy calls him) **

**anyway thanks for the ideas and please review for upcoming chapters :D  
**


	5. Old Faces

The Thousand Sunny had been stalked for a couple of hours now by the dark shadowy ship. It was beginning to get dark and the three dark figures that was standing on deck hidden in the shadows were happy about this. The reason being, they were about to attack.

"So when exactly is this plan supposed to start?" Asked the woman who was standing between the two figures.

She wore a black dress skirt with a polo top with a black matching cardigan. Her hair tied back into a tight bun and she always fixed her glasses.

"At precisely 8:30pm Kalifa, we received word not that long ago that three of the members of the straw hat crew were leaving the ship to fetch supplies of some sort" Replied a tall bullish man wearing a dark polo neck sweater along with dress pants.

The third figure continued to stare silently at the colourful large ship. A small white pigeon sat on his shoulder. This man's name was Rob Lucci. The strongest of CP9. Accompanied with him were both Kalifa and Bluno.

"Seems that little bird came in good use after all" The woman spoke smiling slightly.

"Indeed, Hattori does have his uses.." Lucci whispered, not taking his eyes off the Thousand Sunny.

A few hours back, Hattori flew to the Thousand Sunny without any of the crew noticing and hide a small black den den mushi on deck. So the former CP9 agents were able to listen in to the conversations of the straw hats. They had found out that three of their members were going into the nearest town that night for food and medicines. So once they found out enough information Hattori was called back to the shadowy ship.

"So one of their crew mates is ill, are they?" Bluno rubbed his chin staring at the black den den mushi.

"Who cares, we planned this ever since we recovered from the-" Kalifa broke off after seeing the glare Lucci shot at her.

Ever since their defeat Rob Lucci wants not one word mentioned at all about what happened between him and Straw Hat Luffy.

"So 8:30 tonight?" Bluno asked Lucci.

Lucci only nodded. A sadistic smile crossed his dark shadowy face.

Back at The Thousand Sunny.

"Alright, so its agreed then. Me, Sanji and Usopp are going into the town to get food and medicines correct?" Nami said standing beside both Sanji and Usopp.

"Of course Nami my love! I decided it after all!" The blonde cook said in a childish way. "I'm sorry my sweet Robin I would have asked yo-" Sanji broke off looking at Robin who only smiled.

"Its fine Mr cook, I'm on watch later anyway so I wanted to take a nap before my shift starts" The dark haired woman replied still smiling.

"Oh yeah I guess so, but one more question why does he have to come on me and Nami's date?" Sanji narrowed his eyes pointing to Usopp.

"Because! I need more gunpowder" The sniper replied slightly annoyed.

"That's a lie, you only want to spoil me and Nami-Swan's date"

"Pervert! And I'm not lying! I really do need more gunpowder, look" He showed the crew his empty bag.

"It's okay Usopp, I don't mind" Nami smiled,

"It will be a fast trip so make it quick"

"Got it! The great and powerful Usopp with be done his shopping in a flash!" With that Usopp began to walk away only to crash into Franky.

"Hey watch it, that nose of your's would poke an eye out" The cyborg helped Usopp up who got knocked on to the floor.

In a way Franky still felt kinda guilty for the way he and his men treated Usopp back in Water 7.

"Are you making fun of my nose? I got this nose from my Mother!" Usopp whined.

The crew only chuckled and carried on preparing the three for their outing.

Back in the infirmary the sick captain was sitting up in bed. He still couldn't eat anything without it being brought back up again. It aggravated him so much as eating was his favourite thing. It had been a day since Luffy fell ill to the unknown sickness. Chopper studied Luffy over and over to see if he could recognize any of the symptoms. But all he knew that Luffy kept burning up, passing out unexpectedly and always had an agonizing pain in his chest.

"Chopper, I'm hungry can I have a tiny piece of meat?" Luffy pleaded to the reindeer.

"Sorry Luffy but anything we give you you throw it right back up again, and throwing up to much is not good for you" Chopper replied, sitting on the stool next to Luffy's bed.

"But I'm hungry and I don't feel sick, I feel really hungry...how about a little rice cake?" Luffy looked hopeful.

Chopper sighed. He said he felt fine, but he also felt 'fine' a few hours ago, and when food was given to him he vomited and pass out. Chopper had got to find a cure and fast.

"Alright, but only half okay?"

Luffy grinned. "Thanks Chopper you're the best"

Chopper smiled and danced happily. "Saying I'm the best doesn't make me happy you stupid face!"

He handed Luffy a piece of rice cake while continuing to dance and chant happily.

Luffy at once ate the rice cake whole and make a satisfied face.

"Much better, hey how about some meat next?" Chopper stopped dancing.

"No, we have to see if your able to tolerate that one piece"

Luffy lay back down and turned over onto his stomach. His chest hurt but not as much. It only hurt when he moved around too much. His eyes were still ringed and he was pale as a ghost.

From out on deck, Chopper heard the faint sounds of arguing.

"What you say, you stupid cook!"

"You heard me, or are you deaf you stupid moss head"

"Oh that is it…!"

Then there was the sound of swords clanging.

"Alright, I'll be back soon to check if you were able to keep it down.." Chopper said, he then left Luffy to get some rest.

Back on deck Chopper walked over to the crew who were in a circle around Zoro and Sanji's fight.

"Come on Zoro! Usopp yelled enjoying the fight.

"Give it to him eyebrows!" Franky also yelled.

Sanji was dodging Zoro's swords and was attempting to kick them and Zoro.

"What is it this time?" Chopper asked pulling on Robins dress.

Robin looked down and and bent down so she was at eye level with Chopper.

"Just the usual noisy antics Mr Doctor, anyway hows your patient?" Robin asked.

"He's the same as he was a few hours ago, he ate some rice cake and I'm hoping he keeps it down" Chopper smiled.

"I hope, we really need to press on" Robin replied with a smile.

By now the fight between the swordsman and the cook had ended in a punch from Nami.

"Seriously, you two are unbelievable we really need to leave now Sanji!" Nami said dragging Sanji by his hood of his jacket.

"Whatever you say Nami my sweet!" Sanji seemed to be still in a daze from the 'Love Tap' from Nami.

The three of the crew left the ship and pressed onward into the quiet town.

It was dark, so there was not much people around which made it easier without being recognized.

"Alright, Sanji-Kun, you go get what you need and Usopp you too okay?" Nami said beginning to separate from the men.

"Wait where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"Me? I'm going shopping I need clothes so Id figured to take this opportunity"

"Nami, once I'm done picking out foods and medicine I could come and help you choose?" Sanji asked casually taking a puff from the cigarette.

"uh...sure" Nami said looking at Sanji.

She then disappeared into the town further.

"Well I'm going to get gunpowder, in case I ever need to save the crew again" Usopp sighed.

"Oh please, you couldn't even yourself the last piece cake for dessert"

"That's not fair, you know what Luffy's like!"

"Yeah, yeah.." The two men argued as they went deeper into the dark town also.

Back at the Thousand Sunny Chopper walked back to check in on Luffy. The boy had passed out again. But surprisingly Luffy had not thrown up!

Chopper smiled. "Its a start!"

The infirmary door creaked open and Chopper turned his head and instantly froze up, he also dropped his medicine bottle which shattered on the floor.

There standing at the doorway of the infirmary was none other than, Bluno, Kalifa and Rob Lucci from CP9.

* * *

**Hello! this is chapter 5, i hope you liked the little cliff hanger at the end..hehe..**

**anyway I may update a little later now because I'm back at school now as i was sick for a month :P and need to get caught up on work and things, but dont' worry I will update as soon as I can :D **

**leave a review if you like Skittles...**


	6. Chopper Vs CP9

"I'm alone with Nami-San in this store while she tries on clothes…" Sanji thought as he quietly smoked his cigarette. "Oh thank the heavens! I truly have been blessed, me and Nami on a date! Its just the two of us together my sweet Nami-Swaan!" The cook yelled loudly in a rush that some of the words were unrecognisable.

Nami was becoming irritated, it had been the third outburst from Sanji and every time it made her jump because he was so loud. Also the storekeeper that was sitting behind the desk was giving Sanji weird looks.

"Oh I hope Robin-Chan doesn't become too jealous, but anyway everything looks great on you Na-" The cook broke off from another rant by another punch to the head.

That was three bumps he know had.

"Moron, you're so damn loud! You will draw attention to yourself! Not to mention making a fool of yourself" Nami said paying for her shopping.

Sanji had already got the stuff that was needed, food and medicines for Luffy. Now it was just a matter of meeting up with Usopp then they could head back to the ship.

"Honestly, where is he?" Nami thought out loud gazing around town.

"Maybe he already went back to the ship, you never know" Sanji answered.

"Maybe..., the captain sure does find some strange people to be in his crew…" Nami thought of Usopp, along with Sanji and Franky and maybe Zoro.

"Yeah, next he'll be recruiting a walking skeleton or something, Damn it Usopp hurry it up!" Sanji began to get annoyed, biting down on his cigarette.

Just has he had asked, the long nosed sniper came running towards them carrying two bags full of everything he needed. Sanji sighed and made a face.

"About time, me and Nami were about to head back to the ship."

Usopp caught his breath. "Sorry, I also got some extra stuff, hehe.." Usopp chuckled and held up the bags.

"Never mind, it's late enough lets just get back to the Sunny" Nami said beginning to walk.

The trio followed her back to the Thousand Sunny, Sanji carrying Nami's bags and Usopp struggled with his own bags. When they got back to the ship, it was unusually quiet.

"Hm, where is everyone, they can't be asleep, could they?" The navigator asked.

Usopp and Sanji just stood there looking around the eerie looking ship. It was dark and ever so quiet. None of the other crew mates could be found.

"Lets check on Luffy!" Usopp said, panic rising slightly.

They agreed and ran to the infirmary. They opened the door wide enough to let the moonlight shine in the room. It was dark so they could not really make out much.

"What's going on…" Usopp thought, his knees began to shake.

"Where's the light switch?" Sanji asked before reaching the switch and flicking it on.

The infirmary had been trashed. Medicine bottles had been smashed all over the floor, and tables and stools were overturned.

"Look!" Nami yelled running over to the corner of the room.

Sanji and Usopp followed her to where she was pointing, they froze. Chopper was laying unconscious in a net, it must have been sea stone as the reindeer looked pretty weak, not to mention beat up looking.

"Chopper!" Nami dove towards the net and started to untangle it frantically.

"What happened here?" Sanji glanced around the room. Now that he was in the room, he could see it looked far worse than it did. Spill's were all over the place, glass shards and broken chairs.

"G-Guys..where's Luffy..?" Usopp pointed to the empty infirmary bed.

Nami lifted Chopper out of the net and placed him on the floor. "Chopper, Chopper wake up!" Nami gently shook Chopper awake, not wanting to disturb any of his injuries.

Finally the little reindeer opened his eyes with a groan and looked at his friends worried faces.

"N-Nami, Sanji, Usopp?" He whispered softly.

He was still in a daze and his head ached horribly. There was numerous cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Thank goodness, Chopper what happened?" Nami demanded.

"Yeah where are Luffy and the others?" Usopp also demanded, he crouched down to were Chopper lay.

Sanji listened in while picking up shards of glass and fixing the tables. Chopper thought back, his eyes teared up as he began to recall what happened.

~FLASHBACK~

Rob Lucci, Kalifa and Bluno stood in the doorway of the infirmary. Chopper stood there completely terrified to even move. The silence in the small room was soon broken by Bluno's deep voice.

"So, your captain is ill is he? Guess we wont need this net" Bluno threw the net to Kalifa and then his gaze fixed on Luffy that lay unconscious in the bed.

Chopper only stood there, lost for words. Could this be right? All of CP9 were defeated back at Water 7 weeks ago. Yet, three of the member's where here on the ship. Accompanied by the most powerful of them all. Rob Lucci.

"Pity, I wanted to speak to him" Kalifa said walking over to where Luffy lay.

"Don't go near him!" Chopper finally found his voice. "P-Please.." He added.

Kalifa stopped in her tracks and smirked fixing her glasses.

"Oh forgive me, Doctor" She spoke.

Lucci only stood there looking sternly at Luffy's limp body. One could see the hatred in his eyes for the boy.

"Zoro! Robin! Franky!" Chopper shouted for his friends. But was only met with silence, followed by Lucci's faint laughing.

"Cutty Flam? He joined this pathetic crew, I didn't see him on the ship. Anyhow, Your friend's won't come, you know" Lucci said fixing his eyes on Chopper.

"Why, w-where are they..!" Chopper yelled at him, he was still shaking all over.

"They are sleeping at the moment, wouldn't want to wake them now would we?"

"Sleeping..?" Chopper thought to himself. "What did you do?!" The reindeer demanded.

"We covered the whole deck in sleeping gas, without any of them suspecting a single thing"

Chopper panicked more, he was all alone in this fight.

Lucci sensed the worry in Chopper.

"Oh don't worry, we didn't come to kill you or any of your crew…." Lucci started walking towards Luffy. "...we only came for Straw hat"He finished reaching for the raven haired boy.

Kalifa and Bluno smirked looking at Chopper's reaction.

The Doctor then raced to Luffy's side and acted as a shield. "I wont let you take him! Even if he wasn't sick I'd still not let you take our captain!" Chopper breathed heavily standing over his captain.

"Such loyalty for such a small creature" Bluno said stone faced as he approached chopper and attempted to grab him.

"Rumble!" Chopper placed a tiny golden ball in his mouth and bite it.

"Arm Point!" Chopper yelled as he grew bigger and his arms became muscular.

He hit Bluno that was still approaching him, knocking the CP9 agent into a table full of glass and medicines.

Lucci smiled. "Impressive, now, Finger Pistol!" He drove his finger into Choppers chest.

Chopper yelped in pain and started towards Lucci.

"Tempest Kick!" Lucci kicked the incoming Chopper which crashed into the wall.

Chopper's body already ached, his three minutes were almost up. These guys want to take Luffy! He has be carry on.

"Horn Point!" Chopper launched again at Lucci who only stood there.

Just before he collided with Lucci, Kalifa threw the sea stone net that was ment for Luffy over Chopper that made him fall to the ground. Immediately getting weak.

Bluno stood in front of the injured reindeer that lay trapped in the net and hit him with another Tempest Kick, sending him flying to the corner of the infirmary. The last thing Chopper seen before he blacked out, was Lucci reaching for the unconscious Luffy. Then darkness.

~END FLASHBACK~

Nami, Sanji and Usopp stared at Chopper with their mouths slightly opened in complete shock.

Sanji then shot up and raced for the deck.

"Hey! Where are you guys?!" He yelled.

"Ugh..what are you yelling about you dumb cook?" Zoro said sleepily as he appeared from below deck.

"Zoro! Where's Robin!" Sanji demanded shaking the swordsman.

"Something wrong Mr Cook?" Came a female voice from behind the men.

She had too came up from below deck.

"My beautiful Robin are you okay?!" Sanji asked running to her.

"What's with you?" Yawned Zoro.

"Luffy's been taken!" Sanji shouted all over the ship.

Both Zoro and Robin looked to be in shock and disbelief.

"He couldn't have, we have been here the whole time" Robin answered.

"Ask Chopper!" The cook said frantically.

Right on cue, Chopper appeared on the deck accompanied by Usopp and Nami, he now had bandages around his wounds.

Zoro and Robin listened as Chopper retold the story of Luffy being taken by CP9. When he finished there was nothing but silence throughout the ship. Followed by Usopp's low sobs.

"Sleeping gas?" Robin asked trying to remember back.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember falling asleep down there" Zoro recalled.

"I did my best, I tried to stop them I'm sorry….!" Chopper sobbed covering his eyes with his hooves.

Usopp put his hand on Chopper's shoulder. "It's okay buddy, we know"

"Hey why all the long faces?" Called a voice.

It was Franky, we was carrying two barrels of cola over his shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been?!" The whole crew except for Robin shouted.

"Me?, I was getting this cola, we ran out so I thought why not take this shopping opportunity to stock up" The cyborg said casually setting down the barrels.

"Oh yeah, Franky did leave the ship for more cola, that's right" Robin thought.

The crew told the stunned Franky about Lucci, Kalifa and Bluno taking Luffy.

"They did, those guys?, we beat em!" Franky said visibly confused.

"They wanted revenge…" Sanji whispered.

Chopper cried again. "And he's sick! He's weak! He doesn't stand a chance in his condition!"

Zoro stood up and walked for the exit.

"Zoro?" Chopper sniffed sadly.

"I'm getting our captain back from those bastards, and if you all keep sitting around getting yourself's worked up there will not be much time left" The swordsman continued.

At that the crew jumped up, even Usopp, full of determination. "We are coming for you Luffy!" They call shouted.

"That's it, well lets go follow me" Zoro said leaping off the ship and walking into the darkened town.

"Wait Zoro, you'll get lost! You have no idea where you're going!" Usopp called out to Zoro who stopped in his tracks.

* * *

**Well hope you liked this chapter :) I think it's slightly longer than the others, how is the story so far? Remember Leave a review :3 I always enjoy reading them :D **


	7. Luffy and Rob Lucci

It was 3:30am when Luffy woke up.

He had expected himself to be in the comfortable white infirmary bed, but he was in fact on a cold wooden floor in a dimly lit room. His sight was blurry and his head still ached.

"Since when did the bed get so hard and the infirmary get so cold?" He managed to think to himself.

He tried to sit up but his usual sore chest came back making him gasp in pain. When he grasped his chest painfully he also felt some sort of metal thing in its way.

"Nani?" He said out loud looking at the metal thing that was tightly wrapped around his torso.

Luffy stood up painfully, his head still spinning and he rubbed his eyes so he could focus properly. His eyes widened when he seen metal bars around him, he was in a cell of some sort. The metal ring around his upper body was just like the bars only it was attached to the wall behind him.

"Gomu Gomu No...BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled beginning to pull his arms back, but a great surge of weakness and pain overcame him.

"Sea Stone…" He muttered falling back down onto the ground.

Where on earth was he? A ship?, A building? If it was a ship the cell would be rocking slightly with the waves, so it had to be a building!

"Hey! Zoro! Chopper! Usopp! Rob-."

"Will you shut up!" A voice cut him off loudly.

"What? No you shut up!" Luffy had not even been curious about who told him off.

"Wait, who are you? Where am I, and where are my Nakama?!" Luffy finally asked the shadowy figure who seemed to be sitting as a desk.

The figure stayed quiet and began to get up from his chair. Luffy watched on as he finally made his into the light giving Luffy the appearance of the man. He was quite old, he wore shabby clothes and his hair was almost grey. He badly needed a shave. A beggar perhaps? If it was then what would a beggar want with him? Then it hit the young captain.

"Your another bounty hunter, right?" Luffy eyed him up narrowing his dark ringed eyes.

"Wrong, now be quiet while I make a call, got that?" The man answered leaving the room for second.

"Hey wait!" Luffy called, but he didn't respond instead he slammed the door.

"Damn, where the hell am I? If he isn't a bounty hunter then what does he want?" Luffy thought struggling to sit up right.

The bar around his torso was filled with sea stone, he was glad they didn't use cuffs because he needed to hold his head or chest if they hurt again, not to mention the cuffs were uncomfortable.

Luffy needed to find out where he was, and his Nakama if they were alright. If he was taken then were they also taken? So many questions flooded Luffy's mind.

"Hungry….meat" He whispered.

The sea stone around him was draining his powers and making everything he did a challenge, even speaking loudly. The shabby old man then came back into the room and sat on the chair again reading a newspaper. He acted as if Luffy wasn't even there.

"Hey, old guy where are my Nakama? Have you seen them?, One is a swordsman and another is liar, there is also a pervert but he-" Luffy broke off seeing the glare he was given by the man looking up from his paper.

"If I did know, why would I tell some low life pirate?" He scoffed looking at Luffy with hatred.

"I'm used to that, but don't worry me and my crew won't hurt anyone" Luffy smiled widely.

"All pirates are the same killing innocent people and taking loved ones away from their families.. anyway just keep quiet until they arrive" The man went on.

"Who's arriving?" Luffy asked finally sitting up with his back to the wall.

The old man of course kept silent which aggravated Luffy a little but he pushed it to the side.

"Anyway, have you got any meat around here, I'm starving" Luffy drooled slightly as he whined for food.

"Eat that" The man said not looking up from his paper as he kicked an old apple core into Luffy's cell.

Luffy made a disappointed face but he ate the fruit anyway, he was starving.

"Got anything cleaner?" The captain soon asked.

Before he could get a reply the door opened again. Three figures stepped in and handed the old man what looked to be money.

"Thank you for your help, you may go now" The deep voice handed the man money.

"Thank you..I mean it, this will really help me out!" The old man snatched the money and laughed walking out the door, "See ya kid!"

Luffy titled his head and muttered. "bye?" The raven haired boy looked back at the figures who stood at the door way.

"Well how have you been, Monkey D. Luffy?" The figure in the middle asked politely.

"Fine I guess, anyway can you help me out here I need to get back to my Nakama" Luffy asked.

The two figures stepped forward into the light, relieving themselves to be Kalifa and Bluno of CP9.

Luffy's eyes widened but they relaxed again.

"Uh, hello?"

Kalifa and Bluno smirked walking closer to the cell.

"Ah Mugiwara you don't remember us?" The woman asked still smiling.

"Could you give me a hint?" Luffy said not really paying attention, all he was concerned about was his friends and getting food ASAP!

Kalifa unlocked the cell walked into it. She then went up into Luffy's face and smiled softly.

"You don't remember us? The people who your friends mercifully beat in Enies Lobby?"

Luffy's mind began to race back to then, he remembered all of CP9 standing on top of the building with a crying Robin. Luffy's eyes turned into a glare.

"You! You were the ones who tried to take Robin away! You got some nerve showing up again" The captain yelled pulling on the sea stone ring.

"Took long enough" Bluno piped up still standing at the cell gate.

He glanced back at Lucci who watched the scene silently. Hattori still perched on his shoulder.

"Mugiwara" Lucci finally spoke. "It's been a while as it not?" The former CP9 agent walked towards the cell to where Luffy lay.

Lucci was now standing in front of Luffy glaring down at the boy who lay slumped on the floor.

"Your that pigeon guy! Luffy then started coughing and he held his chest. Luffy forgotten he was still sick, all the feelings came rushing back to remind him. His head hurt as well as spinning, the horrible pain raised in his chest.

"Your ill, how...unfortunate" Lucci spoke silently again. He was now right in front of Luffy.

And then.

"Finger Pistol!" He yelled plunging his finger into Luffy's stomach.

Luffy gasped out in both pain and shock. He thought he would never have to feel the pain of that move again, but this time it was much worse now that he was sick. Lucci did it three more times. Luffy yelled out in pain and clutched his new wounds.

"Where...are my friends?" Luffy managed to gasp out.

"Id worry about myself If I were you Mugiwara…" Lucci grinned sadistically before aiming a tempest kick at Luffy while Kalifa and Bluno watched.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry took a little long to update i kind of had writers block I also had tones of school work :( **

**But hey, Im on episode 400 on One piece :D Law and Kid are so cool! ;3 **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and make sure to leave more reviews :P **


	8. The Straw Hat

"Usopp no!" Chopper screamed looking down at his fallen friend.

There was a red substance staining his chest and he lay on the ground with his tongue sticking out.

"Chopper, I can see a beautiful field of flowers and the Merry, she came to take me away…" Usopp gasped.

"Usopp hang in there don't die!" The reindeer continued to yell.

Just then Zoro came over and stood over Usopp's body and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up up you moron you're slowing us down" The swordsman said slightly annoyed.

Usopp jumped back up again and placed his ketchup stars back into his bag.

"You need to be prepared in case things like that one back there happen!"

Zoro rolled his eyes again. "Yeah you need to play dead in case a dog pops out of nowhere"

"Hey! He had a crazy look in his eye ya know!" Usopp replied slightly embarrassed.

Chopper wiped his tears and followed behind the sniper and swords man.

"So you're okay Usopp?" Chopper asked.

Usopp turned around and made a brave looking face. "Hehe, of course young Chopper! Nothing could ever scare the great and powerful-"

"I hope Strawhats okay" Franky said finally catching up with them.

This comment made Usopp stop and continue walking in silence.

"Luffy…" Chopper teared up again at the name of his Captain.

He had brought his little blue medical bag along with extras to heal Luffy as soon as they found him, who knows what CP9 were doing and in his condition too.

Franky, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper had been walking for what seemed to be an hour through the village looking for some kind of clue to where CP9 may have brought their captain. So far no luck…

Meanwhile Nami, Robin and Sanji stayed around the docks looking for suspicious ships.

There was only two small fishing boats a large ship that was used to bring food to the island and their own ship The Sunny.

"How long ago did Luffy go missing" Nami suddenly asked gazing over the sea.

"He's been gone since 8:30pm last night, its 7am now" Robin replied also gazing out to the sea.

The sun was beginning to rise over the dark ocean giving it a red looking colour.

"The longer we take to find him the more chance he…" The navigator broke off.

No way was she going to start thinking like this, they were going to find Luffy no matter what.

Sanji walked back over. It seemed a little too unreal to why he was paired with Nami and Robin, but he wasn't complaining of course.

"Good morning ladies and how are you both doing" The cook asked.

He looked tired, there was bags under his eyes and his tie and collar of his shirt were loose.

"Sanji-Kun where have you been?" Nami asked slightly annoyed.

The cook had been gone for a while and left Nami and Robin alone to search the port.

"Oh forgive me I was just checking the other port you see" Sanji replied pointing to the docks that was a good bit off.

"Oh I didn't know there was two ports.." Nami shook her head. "Anyway find anything?"

Sanji frowned and shook his head while biting down on his cigarette. Robin walked over to her friends and scratched her chin.

"Chopper said that there was only Bluno, Kalfa and Lucci there correct?"

"Mhm" The navigator and cook nodded.

"hmm, I wonder where the others are, that is strange"

"They obviously went their separate ways and only those three stayed" Sanji replied.

"The nerve of them! Attacking Luffy when he's sick and ganging up and poor Chopper. I cant imagine how scared he must have been" Nami piped up shaking her head in disgust. She remembered what condition Chopper was in when they found him.

"Never mind that now Nami-swan they important thing is to just look and find Luffy" Sanji said beginning to search some more.

Robin caught a glimpse of something yellow floating in the water below her. She turned and eyed the thing carefully, it was a hat. A straw hat. Could it be?

"There!" The dark haired woman shouted pointing to the water.

Sanji and Nami spun around to where he was pointing.

"Luffy's hat!" Nami yelled looking at the single floating hat.

Robin spouted arms and reached for the hat and pulled it back up. It was indeed her Captain's famous hat, there was no mistaking it. Little back hairs clung within the straw on inside.

"He might be in the water!" Nami said looking at the freezing looking water below her.

Just then Sanji kicked off his back shoes and look off his matching coat and dived into the icy water. Nami and Robin could only wait. Under water Sanji swam frantically searching as best as he could. Thankfully the water was not too dirty so he could see clearly. Only colourful fish and sea plants were found. But no Mugiwara Luffy. The cook couldn't hold his breath any longer and resurfaced above. Nami and Robin were expecting Sanji to be holding their dead captain but in a way they were thankful he couldn't find him, at least Luffy didn't drown. Sanji climbed back up and coughed loudly letting water out of his throat.

"Damn Kid, if you go swimming in the cold like that you will surely catch your death" A man said walking over to the strawhats while holding a bottle of alcohol.

He was quite old, he wore shabby clothes and his hair was almost grey. He badly needed a shave.

"Mind your own business you old geezer…" Sanji said sitting upright. He was freezing and shivering.

The old man chuckled and continued to stand there. "Kid's these days huh" He laughed taking another gulp of his drink.

Nami and Robin sat down beside Sanji and sighed. Sanji's eyes turned into little hearts and he imagined Robin and Nami hugging him to keep him warm.

"Say my sweet Robin-Chwan and Nami-swan mind sitting a little closer" The love cook opened his arms expecting one of them to run into his arms right way but was only met with the cold wind blowing on his chest.

Nami and Robin looked sad and continued to look out at the sea. The old guy just laughed at the cooks failure.

This angered Sanji. "What do you even want! Get outta here!" Sanji yelled his eyes turning white in anger and his teeth going sharp.

The man just continued to laugh and finally began to walk away. He had not noticed he dropped a large sum of money on to the ground. Nami's eyes lit up and went to take the money only Robin stopped her and called the old man back.

"Excuse me sir you dropped this." The woman said walking over to him.

The man spun around and checked his pockets and grinned. "Why thank you young lady, you're much nicer than that eyebrow kid"

Sanji sat on the ground with a dark cloud over his head with his eyes still white.

"Where could on old guy like you get such a large sum of money anyway, if you don't mind me asking" Nami said curiously. The man looked like a beggar that lived on the streets.

The man grinned and took the money before walking off. "Babysitting a whiny pirate who kept asking for food, uhh what was his name, Ruffy?" The man said before turning a corner.

Nami nodded and turned back to the sea.

Then they realized.

"WHINY PIRATE WHO KEPT ASKING FOR FOOD!" The strawhats yelled. They ran after the man who turned a corner.

Back at Luffy's cell the young Captain gasped and panted in pain. There was a few wounds on the front of his body from the countless finger pistols. Along with tempest kicks. His head spun and he felt tremendous pain in his chest. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

"Mugiwara…" A voice spoke interrupting the silence.

Luffy lifted his head slowly and with effort. One could see that the boy was really unwell. His skin was pale white and eyes were ringed darker than before. His face was also stained with blood.

"Can you hear me?" The voice repeated.

"What do.. you want?" Luffy managed to reply.

"How are you this morning?" Lucci asked in a mocking voice.

He was alone. The other two must have gone somewhere.

Luffy stayed quiet.

"I'm impressed. You took all those attacks for three hours straight without even making a sound."

Luffy smirked. It was painful but he held in the screams.

"Maybe later we can get you to fulfil my wish perhaps?" Lucci went on.

"What..wish?" Luffy said finally looking at him in the eye.

"I want to hear you beg for mercy at my hands. Thats all" Lucci gave a sadistic creepy smile.

Luffy smirked more, yeah right he would never stoop that low. To ask for forgiveness from this monster pigeon guy.

"But thats not all…." Lucci said getting Luffy's attention again.

"I want a rematch" Luffy's eyes widened, no way he was in any condition to fight that man all over again. He was Luffy's strongest enemy yet.

Lucci didn't wait for an answer and walked out the door slamming it behind him, leaving the captive in the dark.

* * *

**Yay finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for all the cool reviews :D **

**Anyway Im coming close to Aces death in the series *Sits in a corner of sadness* **

**Make sure to leave reviews im always happy to read them ^^ **

**Until the next chapter.. :] **


	9. Attempted Escape

The door closed on Luffy leaving him in the dark cell once more. He had just been punished. He sat there bleeding more and was incredibly weak. It was his own fault he was like this anyway…

He couldn't take this any more. He was not even scared just frustrated and in pain. The sea stone making him weak, being hungry and sick and more importantly, not knowing where is Nakama was. Again this question swam through the young captains head again. Were his comrades safe and out of harm or were they also taken just like him. In a way he doubted it, Lucci would have mentioned something about it or gave him a hint. But all the former CP9 agent did was harm him with countless attacks that were painful.

Luffy shifted himself again minding the pain that his body gave at the slightest movement. Soon he was sitting up straight against the stone wall behind him. Luffy then began to pull some more at the sea stone ring around his torso. It seemed to be locked at the back so he could not attempt to open it. He was sure it needed a key. Also he now had matching sea stone cuffs on his wrists and ankles for the attempted escape.

"Ow…" Luffy whispered cradling his thumping head in his blood stained hands. His cuffs jangled at the movement.

He hoped he would be able to successfully escape soon.

A Few Hours Back

His cell gate was left open ajar. Luffy could not believe it, and also the key to the sea stone ring was laying on the desk where that old beggar guy sat. Luffy made his chance and stood up, the chain connected to the sea stone ring was long enough for Luffy to walk around in. Ever so quietly and slowly he made his way over the gate and pushed slowly making sure it did not creek. Through his blurry sick vision he stumbled carefully over to the desk. Luffy grabbed the keys and grinned.

He looked around desk for some clues about where he was and if his friends were captured.

Nothing except a cup, an old book and yesterday's newspaper. Luffy unlocked the heavy ring and it fell to the ground with a metal thud. The raven haired boy prayed it did not attract attention. But he smiled when he heard nothing but his heavy breathing echoing around the cell.

"Heh, those dumb CP9 guys are gonna get it they've hurt my nakama!" Luffy whispered fiercely.

The boy opened the door to the cell. He was surprised to to find a clean, well decorated hallway. He was expecting something like G-8. Luffy walked out of the room and tried to find a window fast, there were none at all!

"Nani?" Luffy said to himself. "A place with no windows?" He shrugged it off and darted down the hallway.

Luffy was met with a large wooden door which read Kitchen on the sign. The captain grinned happily. He was starving, so without even thinking he burst through the doors and was met with people in black suits, a little like Rob Lucci's in fact.

"Agh! When did he get out?! Someone quick call the boss hurry!" One guy yelled almost in panic.

Luffy smiled "Gomu Gomu No….Pistol!" He hit at least 10 guys in his way before making his way over to the food.

The starving captain filled his face with everything his rubbery hands could reach. The room was silent and Luffy wondered why. Before the room was filled with screams of terror and people were freaking out. But it was now silent. Everyone must have left he thought.

That was until he heard the chilling familiar voice behind him. Luffy spun around dropping everything he had to the floor.

"Mugiwara, how rude of me it seems I left the wrong person to watch you this morning" Lucci held a terrified looking man, who was also in a suit in his grasp. "Please forgive this man for not doing his job properly" He went on.

Luffy only stood and watched trying to figure out what to do next, as always there were no windows only paintings.

Suddenly Kalifa and Bluno appeared right by Lucci and the man's side. The woman looked as if she was hiding something behind her back, but the captain shook it off. He was too occupied to care.

"P-Please someone help me…" The man held by Lucci pleaded with the rest of the people in the room. They only turned their heads.

Suddenly Lucci drove a finger pistol deep into the man's chest, so much that it came out the other side.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, When I set you a job it better be done correctly!" Lucci yelled, the man stopped moving. He was dead.

Luffy's eye's widened. He just killed one of his own men.

Another thought ran through the captain's head.

Was that man watching him? Was he the one who left the key and cell opened? Luffy thought it was sad, one blunder and it cost you your life. Luffy wouldn't have escaped if he knew this was coming…

The CP9 agent simply tossed the mans' body to the floor, the blood stained his finger. By this time everyone in the room had turned white, whiter than Luffy with his sickness.

"You killed your own comrade! What kind of boss are you?!" Luffy yelled looking at Lucci in the eye.

Kalifa and Bluno smirked while Lucci stepped forward. "I do as I please, this is my place of work these people knew what kind of man I was and continued to follow me, so it's their fault. That man could have avoided death if he stayed away from me or follow simple instructions." He went on looking at Luffy before giving the angry boy a sadistic smile.

"Now, either you come back to your cell quietly or we shall use force" Kalifa asked Luffy. She was still hiding something he behind her back.

"Not until I find out what happened to my Nakama, I won't!" Luffy answered before turning his gaze to Lucci again.

"How sweet, even when he is in this type of situation all he cares about are his friends" Kalifa taunted.

She walked over to where Luffy was standing and pulled out a large black gun of some sort and aimed it at him. Luffy laughed. Normal bullets would not work on him. The idiots.

"We shall ask you again, come quietly or we shall take you by force, the choice is your's." Bluno said at the doorway. The bullish man looked slightly annoyed. "Your wasting our and these people's time" He went on.

Luffy was not going to go back to that hell of the cell. No way. As long as he could still move he would not. "Gear Second!" Luffy yelled as his body turned pinkish and began steaming. The CP9 agents only smirked while the people in black suits ran for the door, leaving the corpse of their partner at Lucci's feet.

"Jet Bazooka!" Luffy aimed at Lucci who only dodged it leaving Luffy to crash into tables and chairs.

"Damn..Gomu Gomu No...Gatling gun!" He yelled attempted to hit Bluno who came rushing at him holding the black gun that Kalifa once had.

The bullish man disappeared in front of Luffy before he could hit him.

"Huh?" The raven haired boy said looking around frantically.

Bluno reappeared behind Luffy and and shot what felt like five small bullets into Luffy's back. The young captain yelled out in pain and shock as he fell to the floor.

"N-Nani…?" He whispered to himself as his body began to get extremely weak, his second gear wearing off.

"Sea Stone bullets, Mugiwara" Lucci smiled walking over to him before kicking Luffy in the head and making him pass out.

He awoke again feeling himself getting dragged down the clean fancy looking hallway again, back to his cell. He was feeling groggy and couldn't see straight, he was still sick after all.

"I knew we should have fitted him with cuffs, we all know his power all too well" Bluno said. He was the one dragging Luffy by the scruff of his red vest.

"Indeed, lets just hope that ridiculous blunder does not happen again" Lucci replied.

As he was being dragged a nice breeze caught his sweaty face. He focused his blurred vision to the source of it. The front door was left open and he could make out the sea and flocks of birds racing by on the outside. Luffy lifted his hand and tried to stretch it towards the door but no use, he could have cried as he was dragged out of sight of the freedom beyond the door.

They reached the familiar cell and Luffy was tossed inside. He was still to weak to do anything. He felt something heavy being placed on his wrists and ankles. He looked down to see large cuffs.

"Coming boss?" He heard an unrecognisable voice ask.

"No, you go and tend to your duties, I wish to have a little chat with Mugiwara" Lucci replied not taking his eyes off Luffy. Luffy knew what was coming, he was about to be punished for his attempted escape.

Lucci grabbed Luffy by his black hair painfully and lifted the boy's head up so he was facing him directly.

"Do not ever pull a stunt like that again, understand?" Lucci said sinisterly.

Luffy could not find his voice to replied back, instead glared at him through dark tired eyes.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side. The boy looked down to see Lucci's leopard claw sticking inside his side deeply.

Luffy finally found his voice as he let out a scream of pain.

* * *

**Hello! Just a little random chapter involving Luffy and his time in captivity. Anyway If you want me to continue this story please let me know :) **

**Also give me little tips and pointers for other chapters if I do continue. **

**Well, bye :P **


	10. The Beggar

Sanji, Nami and Robin ran after the shaggy looking man who had just continued to walk down an empty town.

"Oi!" Sanji called after the man who just ignored him and continued walking at a slightly fast pace.

"We gotta ask you something, stop!" He continued to yell.

Robin was beginning to lose patience with this chase that she stopped and crossed her arms, closing her blue eyes.

"Dos Fleur!" And with that two arms sprouted up beneath the man and and made a grab at his legs, making him lose balance and fall over smashing his alcohol at the ground.

Sanji and Nami smiled, they had been chasing him for a while now and were beginning to get tired.

"Finally..!" Nami gasped walking over to the fallen person. Robin smirked and held her pose also walking over to him. The three straw hats crowded around the beggar guy.

"Hands….? A Devil Fruit?" He thought.

"You said you had to watch some idiot pirate who kept asking for food, didn't you?" The cook asked.

"What's it to you, eyebrows?" The man said trying to break free from Robins arms with no use.

"Look, all I'm asking is do you know where he is old guy?"

"Why do you want to know about some scum bag pirate anyway?" The beggar continued.

"We are friends of his, please just tell us!" Nami stepped in, getting annoyed slightly.

"Friends? So you also help him cause trouble like burning down villages, kidnapping people and killing..for fun?!" The man yelled scratching Robins hands painfully that she let go and held her bleeding hand.

Sanji seen the blood and looked furious, he grabbed the guy by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close to his face.

"Why did you hurt Robin-Chwan, you bastard!" Sanji yelled in his face.

Robin stepped in and pulled Sanji back. "Mr cook if you hurt him we may not be able to get answers out of him"

Sanji sighed and looked back at the man. "Our captain doesn't kill or burn down villages for fun old man, just because we are pirates doesn't mean we-"

"He told me!" The beggar went on in defence.

"Who told you that?" Nami said kneeling beside the man. Her Clima-Tact held under her arm.

"The guy who gave me this cash" He pulled out the bills again and waved them in everyone's faces.

"He had black hair and a stupid looking pigeon was on his shoulder, heh I laughed when I first saw it."

Robin began to think, _"So Rob Lucci told this man that Luffy did all those terrible things but why? Was it so he would do the job for him?_"

"He was nice man actually, he seen me starving in the streets and offered me a three hour job for all kinds of cash! I couldn't believe my luck and-"

"Just tell us where he has the pirate!" Sanji said gripping the man again.

"And what he wants with him, please.." Nami spoke up losing her patience as well.

The man rolled his eyes and stood up fixing himself. "He said he wanted a rematch of some sort, he didn't tell me much I just had to watch the boy for a couple of hours that's all I know, I swear" He answered looking at Nami.

"A rematch, what's wrong with him? Couldn't he just take defeat with with a bit of dignity, and what's worse Luffy is sick!"

"The kids sick? Heh, he did look as if he needed some help and I'm sure all those attacks were not good for him, hahaha!" The man chuckled slightly, thinking back to the beat up looking teen laying on the ground.

Sanji and Robin gritted their teeth and Sanji held the man to his face again looking more annoyed than ever.

"Where is he!"

"Uhhh...Y-You know there's this old manor at the far edge of town you can't r-really see it from here you have to take a boat to get there as its s-surrounded by the sea" The beggar explained looking slightly nervous now.

"That would explain why Luffy's hat was in the water" Robin said looking at the damp straw hat that set beside Nami on the ground.

"Well I guess we are headed there, Robin find the others and tell them to come back here" Nami said as she began to stand up and rush back to the port.

Robin nodded and spouted limb after limb after limb until they were high enough to see over over rooftops and trees. She also sprouted an eye on each palm and began to look for Zoro, Chopper, Franky and Usopp. Luckily they were close by.

She seen Usopp playing dead and Zoro looking really annoyed while Chopper ran around panicking. The cyborg just stood there drinking cola. She darted in the direction where they were as fast as she could.

"Right, well I hope you find that kid, bye now!" The man waved off only to be stopped by Sanji.

"Hold up, your coming with us" The man's mouth fell opened wide.

"Why!?"

"We need the right directions, and besides….you could be lying" The cook said looking sinister as he puffed his cigarette.

Nami ran to the Sunny that was still at the port, thankfully unmoved.

"Hold on Luffy! We are coming!

The navigator remembered what the beggar said about Luffy being hurt. "Just a little longer… We are coming to get you."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is bit rushed and short, I have had alot to do lately :/ Anyway thanks for the reviews and be sure to tell me what you all thought of this chapter ^^ **

**Well until the next the chapter...byeee. **


	11. Incoming Rescue!

Luffy came to once again, his side hurt terribly but he was surprised when he looked down upon himself to see his wounds bandaged in clean white bandages. It didn't make sense, why did his attackers treat his wounds? Right before he blacked out he remembered Rob Lucci reminding him about their rematch that was going to take place as soon as he woke up. Then it hit him. The former CP9 agent must have ordered one of his workers to bandage him up for their battle. Lucci must have wanted Luffy to last long in the fight to satisfy his revenge against the young captain.

Luffy glared at the door while thinking this, his head hurt, his vision blurry and his body failed him by not healing itself faster. Luffy sat alone in the dimly lit cell thinking of another way to escape this hell. He had been so darn careless last time. As always his stomach got the better of him instead of focusing on the escape he went straight to the crowded kitchen. He remembered himself then being dragged by Bluno, past the front door leading him to his freedom. Luffy began to shake with both anger and slight fear. No way was he able to fight Lucci again, especially in this state, but.. he had to try.

He wasn't just going to let this stupid pigeon guy walk all over him and use him in this sick game. Where was his precious Nakama? No one even bothered to give him a hint of what became of them, no one. This angered Luffy the most. They could be in serious trouble right now and he wasn't there to help them. They just got Robin back and they made another new Nakama, no way were these dumb agents going to take all that away from him. The young captain was beginning to get worked up that he ignored all pain and stood up and walked to the cell bars, as much as the chain that was linked to the back wall allowed him. His wrists and ankles were still shackled and the metal ring dug into his torso tightly, but he ignored them and gripped the cell bars tightly.

Luffy began to shake them furiously with all his might, the sea stone may have stolen his devil fruit powers but he still had half his strength.

Zoro

Chopper

Usopp

Nami

Sanji

Robin

Franky

His crew mates faces came to his mind, he had to find out what happened to them, he was sure he wasn't the only one taken, the rest of them were on The Sunny too, right?

"What am I thinking…." Luffy suddenly whispered to himself, he was starting to doubt his friends.

His friends were powerful, the only reason CP9 were able to take him was the fact he was sick and unconscious at the time! His Nakama probably avoided capture. This made Luffy smile with a little relief, but he kept thinking about their well-being. The raven haired boy kept stopped shaking the cage and dropped to his knees, breathing roughly as he fell to the ground and curled up into a ball hugging his knees. He needed out.

Back at The Thousand Sunny the rest of Luffy's crew prepared to rescue their captain. Chopper was in the infirmary getting the medical supplies ready for Luffy to come back. No doubt he needed patched up. Those CP9 people were probably already getting their revenge on their captain. The young reindeer needed to stay calm and busy himself by filling his blue bag with everything he needed.

Robin and Nami were with Sanji in the kitchen while he prepared food for the trip, and he made lots of meat for Luffy's recovery.

"I hope you made lot's Sanji-Kun" The navigator said suddenly, writing in her log book.

"Indeed Mr cook, you know our captain" Robin smiled.

Sanji looked around. "Ohh! of course whatever you say my two lovely ladies!" The love cook spun around the while holding a large spoon in his hand.

Honestly the cook could not believe that he was with both Nami and Robin again on the same day! It was like a dream.

Zoro was working out on deck, his white t-shirt was off exposing his scarred chest along with beads of sweat. He was balancing weights on his famous katanas while a smaller weight was in his mouth. The swordsman was deeply concentrating in his workout, he needed to be stronger to insure his their rescue went according to plan. He knew the CP9's strength after all.

Franky was loading cola barrels below deck. The cyborg thought of his new captain and his famous determination.

This was the boy who tore down the Franky House for revenge for his cowardly sniper. This was the boy who declared war on the entire world just to save one friend. It was true Franky did not know Luffy the longest time but he already knew that this kid was something else. He had to save him, he wasn't going to let something like this put a stop to Luffy's incoming adventures.

"Damn him, for making us all worry like this" Franky said to himself, he smiled.

Up in the crows nest Usopp was watching over the sea and was given orders as soon as he seen the place where Luffy was kept to let everyone know immediately.

"And then what happened?" A gruff voice said behind him.

"Well of course you can imagine what happened next, I beat the crap out of those guys" The sniper relied, not taking his opened eye out of the telescope.

"You beat all those fishmen? The whole four of em?" The beggar man asked, his tired looking eyes wide with excitement.

"Yup! All of them! The octopus, the stupid blue fish, and their leader Arlong, oh! and that chew guy with the weird mouth!" Usopp laughed. "No one messes with our navigator and her village, not while captain Usopp is around!"

The beggar loved these stories! He couldn't believe that Usopp's bounty was not higher that it should be. His determination brought a tear to the guy's eye.

"Wow, you're really something Usopp! Where would this crew be without ya, huh?" He sobbed.

Usopp grinned proudly and finally tore his gaze from the telescope. He pointed a finger to the sky and put the other hand on his hip.

"Nothing is ever going to stand in the great and powerful Usopp's way!"

The man got star's in his eyes, just like Chopper did when he heard of Usopp's amazing adventures.

"I cant wait to see ya fight these guys, I'll get front row seat!" The man said wiping a tear away.

Usopp suddenly turned blue and sank onto the floor sweating slightly. "Uhhh, yeah! If i'm not too tired that is, hehe" He rubbed his long nose.

The door opened and Nami walked in looking slightly annoyed. "Don't get too friendly with this guy Usopp, remember he was involved in all this" She said bitterly.

"Oh, right yeah.. sorry Nami" Usopp replied awkwardly and resumed his position of keeping watch. "You sure it's this way?" Nami then asked the man.

She quickly got angry with him after learning what way he treated his captain back in the cell.

"Of course this is the way I know it, and uh...sorry" He replied sheepishly looking at the ground. Nami only grunted and stood beside Usopp.

"If, I knew that your Captain, Ruffy-"

"Luffy!" Both Usopp and Nami corrected.

"Luffy I mean, if I knew what he did for his friends and if I knew he wasn't like other pirates that I have encountered in the past I would have never-"

"Save it" Nami said calmly.

This man had every right to want revenge on a pirate, especially a pirate with a bounty as big as Luffy's. Nami was the same before she met Luffy and Zoro back at orange town. She thought that all pirate's were cruel heartless people who took the lives of people for fun.

Nami remembered her adoptive mother and how she was mercifully killed to set an example. This was why as soon as she learned Luffy was a pirate she turned him over to Buggy The Clown as well, but refused to kill him when got the chance. She was never going to be like a selfish pirate.

"Nami…?" Usopp waved a hand over her dazed face.

"Wha- Oh! Sorry." The navigator said with a blush across her face.

"You spaced out for a few minutes, you okay?" The sniper asked again.

Nami nodded and returned to keeping watch with Usopp. The beggar man just sat there on the ground cross legged taking in his surroundings. He was slightly scared. Not of the strawhat pirates, but of what Lucci would do if he found out that he led the strawhats to the secret base. He could have laughed at secret. It was a manor that stood out on the edge of the large island.

"Hey Usopp! Any sign yet?" Zoro called up the crows nest.

"Uhh, not yet sorry, nothing but sea sea sea the whole way"

"You sure its this way?" Usopp asked the man that sat sweating slightly on the ground.

"Yeah! I swear it is!" He replied, his voice shaking.

"Hey you okay old guy?" The sniper asked noticing his uneasy frame.

"Y-Yeah...Why wouldn't I be?" He said trying to calm himself down. He was worried about what Lucci would do to him. Thats why he was going to sneak away once they docked at the tiny side island.

"Nami-Swaaaan! where did you go off to?" Sanji leaped out of the kitchen holding a tray of small cakes. "I made you and Robin-Chawn some delicious treats, come and enjoy them with us!" He continued to yell all over the ship.

"Will you focus you shitty cook!" Zoro yelled knocking the silver tray over.

"OI! You dumb Marmio! Those were for Nami-san and Robin-chan! Pick them up!"

"We need to focus right now, and besides we are almost at the island and there's no time for letting our guard down by eating and relaxing!"

"That's it!" Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro's head only to be stopped by a sword. Soon enough those two began to battle while Robin, Franky and Chopper made their way out to the deck.

"Long nose, ask that gentleman how much further please" Robin called up to Usopp.

"How much further?" Usopp spoke to him.

"Uh...there it is" He answered pointing to the tall dark house that was beginning to show up through the fog.

"Nani?!" Usopp pressed his face against the glass window making his nose point upwards.

It was true, the dark manor were Luffy was being kept was approaching within the fog.

"There it is!" Nami yelled down to the deck. She too had seen it approaching. She, Usopp and the old man climbed down and joined everyone else.

At once, the strawhats got a look of determination on their faces. Swordsman and cook stopped fighting and looked on at the approaching building. This was it. They were going to get their bouncy captain back once and for all! They all had the image of their captain's grinning face in their memories, this was the single boost they needed before getting ready to charge in. Luffy had rescued them all before countless times in the past. Now it was their turn…

Luffy lay on the cell ground, he must have fallen asleep long ago because the side of his body was numb and stiff. He was still curled in ball, the metal ring dug into his side. The teen slowly raised himself up off the ground and sat hugging his knees on the ground.

"So hungry…" He whispered. He needed food.

He was given food like bread and water by Lucci's workers, the men in the suits. The teen shot daggers at them every time one approached him, they only looked at him with their mocking smirks or blank expressions.

These damn shackles were restricting his movements very much! He couldn't take it. The sea stone was draining his powers and making him tired and weak all the time! If Lucci wanted a battle then he should know that sea stone makes the user weak and tired. It usually takes a while for the devil fruit user to regain full strength again.

The cell door opened with a loud creak and two of Lucci's smirking workers walked in.

"Our boss would like to see you now, Mugiwara"

* * *

**Cliffhanger :0 hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I think this is the longest chapter I did for this exact, and I think some of you will be sad to hear that the story is coming to an end :( **

**ANYWAY! reviews!**

**[TheObsessedWriter: Thank you sticking around from the beginning to the approaching end :3 and commenting of nearly every chapter :D and I know Karma is fun :) ] **

**[DiverseKitty: I know what you mean :( Its really hard to find stories without that kind of stuff in them :/ btw thanks for the review tho!] **

**[Koko4eva: thank you so much, it really boosted me to keep going with this story ^^ ] **

**And every other review I received for this story :D thank you! **

**Dont' forget to review, well until the next chapter, see ya! **


	12. The fight begins

The lawn of the rich looking Manor house was neat and tidy as it was inside, the green grass around the house was scattered with colourful flowers and a few ponds. The Manor stood on the edge of this unknown island seemingly unseen thanks to it always being hidden by the tree's of the forest of the larger island. The waves crashed around it, always soaking the grass and its well trimmed bushes. Large black metal bars lined around it with a large gate at the front to let its inhabitants in. People thought this large mansion-like house was abandoned for years, but then why was the lawn and its bushes in good such shape as if someone was taking care of them? The reason was, CP9 took over this lone Manor for their next plan and hired anyone who truly hated pirates to come and join CP9's own line of work. This was the Manor in which Mugiwara Luffy was being held, unknown to anyone. This was the Manor in which CP9, mostly the the boss was going to get his revenge. This was the Manor that was about to be attacked by seven vengeful people. All for their captain, it just had not happened yet…

Luffy was lead down the clean and neat, windowless hallway's by four men in black suits. None of them said a word to the young 17 year old, he was just lead through hallway after hallway. It was like he was going to be executed at marineford or something. They unshackled his ankles so he could walk obviously, but kept his wrists shackled in front of him with sea stone cuffs.

The metal ring was removed from his torso and while they were doing it a few minutes ago Luffy noticed a red mark it left. Probably marking all the way around his torso, but he was thankful the weight was gone.

His eyes still had the dark rings around them and his cheeks were flushed, he kept staggering on his wobbly feet, he was still sick after all. But he was still going to attempt a second rematch with Lucci, no way would he just cower and hide.

"Hurry up" One of the men that wore a suit said to Luffy, who was starting to slow down slightly.

"There's no point resisting boy, the boss demanded to see you so come along" A kinder softer voice joined in.

Luffy gritted his teeth. Boss? How could anyone call him a boss?

"You know….he's just going to kill you all after this" Luffy smirked, his eyes shadowed over with his black hair. "Its just the type of guy he is"

"Hm, whatever just get moving" They continued.

The young captain kept staggering on his feet, his head hurt and the pain in his chest came back. Was he really going to fight Rob Lucci again in this condition? But maybe he just wanted to see him, the people said so right? Luffy was already hoping that was true so he did not have to fight him like this. If he was back in good condition then it would be fine.

Staggering, hurting and panting for deep breaths.

Soon enough it seemed like they made their way to their destination. They all stopped outside large red doors and one of the members knocked it. Luffy was lead inside this strange looking room, it was huge and empty. No chairs, no tables or pictures on the wall. Just all plain white. The boy tensed up, this room would be perfect for a battle… "

Ah, how are you Mugiwara?" A voice called from the very end of the room.

Luffy looked up to where the voice was coming from, sure enough it was Lucci. Bluno and Kalifa were also with him looking very happy.

"Where are my Nakama, are they here?" Luffy asked again looking around expecting to see them locked up, he was desperate to know what became of them.

"I've asked countless times and no one would tell me, i'm agreeing to this stupid fight so tell me!" He yelled at them.

CP9 smirked and the workers behind Luffy had blank expressions.

"You mean that rag tag team of yours?" Kalifa asked, fixing her glasses casually.

"Do you know where they are or not?" Luffy replied getting more and more annoyed. They were mocking him.

"Of course we do, did you think you were the only one captured that night Mugiwara?" Lucci smirked walking closer to the trembling boy.

"They….then where are they!" Luffy raised his voice at the approaching man.

"Your crew seems to have a high enough bounty, so a little trip to Marine HQ would do it nicely" He teased getting closer.

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened, he started shaking more and more, his friends were already given to the Marines? Impossible!

"Well, you can still save them of course…" said Lucci now standing in front of Luffy.

Now he was this close, Lucci could see the shape Luffy was really in. His clothes were torn and dirty. His paled body was covered in wounds and bloody bandages. His wrists were bleeding and his eyes looked as if he did not get any sleep in years.

Luffy's head shot up to the CP9 bosses face, "Save them?"

"Indeed, if you have fully agreed to battle and if you lose, then, you wouldn't mind us turning you over to the government? If you agree then your crew will be set free all except you that is, it's easy as that"

Luffy just stood there not saying anything. He could save his beloved Nakama this way. If he did survive this fight with this pigeon guy then he would be executed in custody for sure. And if he didn't cooperate then it was all over for his friends.

"Well?" That sadistic voice asked.

"I'll do it, just let my friends live" The captain softly said, his head lowered in defeat.

"But wait!" Luffy suddenly asked. "What if I win?"

Lucci chuckled, if you win? Impossible. This kid was in no shape to fight anyone let alone him.

"Easy, you and your worthless crew go free, deal?"

Luffy nodded. Lucci smiled sadistically knowing he had fooled the great Mugiwara Luffy.

The straw hats docked just outside the tiny island were Luffy was being kept. It was chaos, as there was no path leading to the island, only the sea. So Chopper and Robin had to be carried to shore. When it came up that Robin had to be carried, Sanji was the first to raise his hand and then went on to give a speech of how he would happily carry Robin to the end of the earth.

The love cook imagined Robin in his arms holding on to each other tightly. Her saviour. He had hearts in his eyes thinking about this.

"Its okay Mr cook, Franky has already offered and you need to keep the food from getting wet" Robin smiled kindly.

The dream Sanji had completely shattered and he was left with a little dark rain cloud over his head.

"Suck it up Moron lets get going" Zoro said, he had Chopper on his head who was looking nervous.

"Shut up! You moss for brains!" Sanji insulted back.

"You wanna go at it, you ero cook!"

Soon enough Chopper was thrown from Zoro's had as they began fighting yet again. Chopper ran and hid the wrong way, behind the mass of the ship. "Stop it you guys!"

Usopp, Franky and the old beggar guy were cheering them on in their fight. Nami ended it by punching everyone involved on the head.

"Really? You dumb moron's wanna fight now, have you forgotten Luffy, the captain!"

Zoro mumbled as he rubbed his head, Sanji rubbed the heart shaped bump on his blonde head, and Franky, Usopp and the beggar just seemed to be in a daze.

"She may be a girl but, that almost killed me…." The beggar said standing up.

The old guy thought of how to escape this crazy ship and its crew. He wished he never got involved in this, Lucci was going to kill him when he found out! First off he was going to quietly sneak away while the crew was busy, more or less fighting with each other of course. But wait! There were no paths around this place, only cold greyish water, he had to think. Could he possibly, take the straw hats ship….

No! Impossible these people were pirates they would tear him apart at such a thought. He just had to wait it out and see what would happen next. But Lucci…

"Hey old guy, you coming?" A voice said, it was the sniper, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe he should stay here, no offence but these guys are kind of out of your league here" Sanji piped up lighting a cigarette.

"Uh, yeah yeah please! I'll stay here and guard the ship, so go off and find that captain of yours" The guy said in a rush smiling nervously.

The crew looked at him suspiciously before turning back to the building. "Alright so, the devil fruit users are being carried all right, and the rest of us have to swim over. And once we get there we charge in and get Luffy back!" Nami said gripping her clima-tact.

They all agreed to leave the old guy behind, this was CP9 after all, and promised to let him off at the next island, he agreed.

"Hang on Luffy! We are coming to save ya buddy!" Usopp yelled before diving into the water below.

"Usopp!" chopper yelled, he was on Usopp's head and he too went under water with the sniper. Soon enough they resurfaced and the little reindeer was coughing and was soaking wet, other than that he was fine.

"Idiot! Dont be reckless" Zoro yelled. He was holding his three swords above his head so they would not get wet and rust on him.

So the straw hats swam towards the green lawn, the sea was freezing and they were all shivering soon enough.

"Its f-f-f-freezing" Franky's teeth chattered. "Its not SUUUUPER!"

"Hey don't you dare drop Robin-Chwan!" The cook called over to his shivering crew mate.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry it up can we?" The cyborg replied not caring much.

Robin sat on his shoulders and only smiled at her bickering crew mates.

What seemed like ages, the Straw hats finally reached shore. They climbed onto the lawn and had to lay there for a couple of minutes for their breath to come back and their shivering to calm down. Zoro however just went on ahead, in a different direction.

"Excuse me Swordsman, where you going?" Robin asked climbing off Franky's shoulders.

"To rescue Luffy, where else?" He replied still walking in the wrong direction.

"Oh but the place is that way, is it not?"

Zoro stopped and walked in another wrong direction.

"YOU MORON! GET BACK HERE!" The straw hats (Except for Robin) yelled at him.

The Mugiwara team, along with Zoro who had a bump on his head were now standing at the front door. "Yosh, lets get our captain back" Sanji said grinning slightly. "Nami Robin, stay behind me okay, Ill keep you safe"

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"That's very kind of you cook-san"

"Lets just get going"

Franky slowly reached for the handle and pulled, it was locked.

"Oh no! We never planned for this!" Chopper yelled almost in tears.

"Stand back" Zoro commanded and readied his swords. The crew did except for Sanji and Franky. The trio easily took the door off its hinges. Sanji kicked, Zoro slashed and Franky blew it off.

"I told you to stand back, did you wanna be cut up!" Zoro yelled his pulse thumping in his head.

"Hm, whatever bro lets just get-" Franky broke off as he witnessed a crowd of people in suits who all...looked the same.

The trio just stood there and stared at their soon to be opponents. Usopp ran in ahead of them smiling.

"Great job guys, I would have helped only...only…" Usopp stopped realising he was surrounded by Lucci's servants. "Argh! What's with these guys! They all look like robots!" He yelled through the men that were closing in on him.

Before they could attack the sniper, the attacker's were kicked, blasted and sliced away by his comrades.

"Baka, and they call me the reckless one" Zoro teased.

Usopp stood there frozen is a fighting pose.

The rest of the group strode in and looked around, noting how big this place was and not giving any attention to the knocked out bodies around them.

"I think we should all split up, this place is huge" Nami suggested focusing on a set of stairs in front of her.

The straw hats agreed and so went in a group of two,

Group 1- Zoro, Usopp, Robin and Franky.

Group 2- Nami, Sanji and Chopper.

"Yosh lets do this!"

Back to where Luffy was being kept, his sea stone shackles were removed in order to fight the CP9 boss. Luffy could barely stand, he kept losing focus of everything around him. In one occasion he thought that a lamp was Bluno, earning laughter from the CP9 agents.

"You look horrible Mugiwara" Kalifa's soft voice teased, she was still smiling.

"Whatever...alright you...lets...fight" Luffy gasped, his head was spinning and beads of sweat appeared all over his scratched up pale looking face.

Lucci got up and walked forward ready to begin this long awaited revenge against the sick Captain.

Just then "B-Boss! We have a problem!" One of Lucci's servants looking distressed ran in. "What is it, I'm in the middle of something!" Lucci yelled back, not taking his eyes off Luffy who was now sitting on the marble floor.

"Well, the Straw-"

"Silence!" Lucci yelled at him shocked, he took his eyes off the panting Luffy and glared at the terrified man. "Bluno, find out what this reckless man's problem is and report back to me"

Luffy only sat there, too focused on his throbbing head to care. Bluno led the scared looking guy out of the room to find out what was wrong. The whole time Lucci stood there looking very annoyed at the door, Kalifa stood in silence fixing her long hair. What seemed like minutes, the CP9 bullish looking guy walked back in, looking stressed out. He took Rob Lucci and Kalifa to the back and the room and started explaining something that was too muffled for Luffy to hear. The young captain took in the shocked and frustrated looks upon the former CP9 faces.

What was up?

* * *

**Oh what shall happen next? I was excited to write this chapter and was determinant to make it longer but alot of things got in the way but never mind :) **

**REVIEWS**

**[TheObsessedWriter-Thanks once again for the review x) Im glad your enjoying this :p ]**

**[FlightWulf-Sadly yes the ending is coming shortly but Ill be writing more stories like this in the future :) I cant wait for you to read to the next few chapters to this, there will be action, I hope hehe anyway and yes get LOTS of popcorn ready XD ] **

**Well until the next chapter, please review and good bye. **

**#FireFistSabo **

**its happening... **


	13. CP9 show themselves

~Zoro, Usopp, Robin and Franky~ 

The hallways of the building were long and smart looking with a flowing rose red rug and countless shiny wooden tables with antiques that sat gracefully of them, untouched. It was quiet, really quiet. Until the peace was disturbed with battle cries coming from the end of the hall, gradually getting louder as the culprits came closer.

"AHHHHGHHH!" We're comin' to save ya Luffy!" The long nosed sniper cried as he ran down the hall, slingshot at the ready.

"Yeah! Hold on Straw hat! Franky's gonna give you a SUUUPER rescue!" The shipwright also yelled running beside the sniper.

The two men were in full scale battle mode, it was only a matter of time before it wore off Usopp or if Franky needed to needed to resupply his cola. But at this moment they were ready to take on anyone, even Usopp thought so. Well that is until the sniper would actually see a CP9 agent, he would probably hide behind Franky if he did…

Franky and Usopp kept running and yelling all over the hallways until they felt something grab their ankles and they ended up falling and crashing into a wooden table, smashing the old antiques.

"Morons, do you both wanna be caught by that creepy boss cat?" Zoro said casually as he strode up to them, his arms folded against his chest.

Robin stood behind him, her arms crossed, seems like she made two hands sprout up from the ground and grab them both.

"The swordsman is right, suppose all that noise you were both making actually did draw all of CP9 here? Could you take them all on?" The woman said calmly, but with slight annoyance in her tone.

She was right they had to be more careful, this was CP9 after all. The straw hats fully recognised their power from Enis Lobby and they all thought they would never have to fight or see them again. But that thought was smashed the second Chopper re-encountered his fight with them back at the Sunny. They all knew it was not going to be easy, especially now that Luffy was not there to lend them a strong hand. But no matter what, they HAD to get their captain back, or die trying.

Recovering from the tumble, the cyborg stood up and brushed himself off. Looking embarrassed with himself.

"Heh, sorry about that got a little carried away there" Franky laughed nervously.

Usopp on the other hand was still in a daze from the fall, Franky's head had crashed into his own when they both landed on the tables.

"Are you alright Long nose?" Robin said said casually to him as she began to follow Zoro and Franky.

Usopp came back to his senses and shot up and started waving his fists. His eyes still all white. "Are you trying to kill me! Sheesh! At least give a guy a warning next time!" He pointed to his nose that was bent upwards slightly. "Look what you did, it could be permanently broken now!"

Robin only smiled calmly as she continued to walk behind her nakama. She was holding a red and white backpack that slung over her shoulder. Inside were bandages and meat. Both groups had one provided by Sanji and Chopper in case one of the groups found Luffy first. They were prepared.

Usopp seemed to forgotten or at least calmed down about his nose and walked with his comrades. He took in his surroundings, ignoring the mess he and Franky left behind and just gazed around the never ending halls. Every once and a while they would come across and single white door and they would cautiously peek inside, in case it was more enemies or even CP9 waiting for them. So far it was only empty sitting rooms or kitchens and bathrooms. Nothing interesting.

What seemed like hours, Usopp let out a long deep sigh. "Can you imagine if Ace was here" Usopp let himself say while looking at the many paintings.

"And why do you say that?" Zoro answered not bothering to turn around to face his friend but kept walking.

"I mean if he was here, Luffy would have maybe been found by now and be back at the Sunny in the care of Chopper or might not have been took at all"

"What's on your mind Usopp?" The swordsman continued to lecture.

The sniper sighed once more. "Suppose these guys have gotten stronger huh? Someone like Ace could surely beat em…"

"Are you saying we are not strong enough and we are gonna fail, is that it?" Zoro raised his voice slightly. He believed this is what Usopp ment. They, the straw hat's were not strong enough and they were going to lose and Luffy will die.

Usopp realised his mistake and started to sweat nervously. He wished he never said anything at all.

"Uhh, no no, What I meant was if Ace was.."

Zoro spun and around and broke him off. "It is exactly what you meant wasn't it? We are going to lose and you want someone like him to save our asses. We haven't even seen any of these guys yet who knows what they are like now" He moved closer to Usopp who was cowering slightly. He hated it when Zoro was like this. Scary. "I believe in Luffy he's fine. Also, he believes in us"

Robin stepped in the middle of them and kept a blank expression. "That's enough, we don't need this rescue to be complicated, any arguments please save them for back at the ship" She said calmly. It was amazing how Robin could keep so calm during these times.

Zoro nodded and walked away from Usopp, scratching the back of his head as he walked forward in silence.

Franky who had been watching looked at into space in confusion.

"Who the hell is Ace?"

Luffy was still sitting on the cold hard marble ground. His head hurt like hell and his chest had sharp stinging pains. He broke out in a sweat as his breathing became ragged and uneven. Soon the began gasping for air. Was he really going to fight this man? Luffy couldn't even barely see straight. He could only make out the things that were close to him. Everything else was blurred. He could however make out the CP9 bosses standing in front of him. They were still discussing the matters in a whisper. Luffy wondered why did they look so uneasy. Well Bluno and Kalifa did, Lucci kept a normal straight face as he continued to speak.

The captain could make out some words like, "It was only and matter of time, Should we trap them? Act normal" was all he managed to hear, everything else was muttered in hushed voices.

Finally what seemed like hours to Luffy, they all nodded agreeing to something and then Bluno and Kalifa left the room. Leaving Luffy with Lucci.

"So Mugiwara, are you willing to fight for your beloved crew?" The man spoke calmly.

Luffy stayed silent but started to rise from the ground, shaking all over, he faced the man in front of him with one eye, the other was still closed out of tiredness.

"I gotta…..beat him…..my crew needs me…" He told himself over and over, ignoring his weak protesting limbs.

"S-Second gear!" Luffy cried loudly as his body turned pinkish and steam began to fly out of him.

Rob Lucci smirked and began his revenge on the young strawhat boy. He did not need to change into his leopard form. it would be over soon anyway.

"Tempest kick!" Lucci yelled as he sent one straight at Luffy who miraculously dodged it. Just that one dodge made Luffy's body scream out in protest. He stumbled where he landed but kept standing. It was just like back then.

Suddenly Lucci appeared right in front of the raven-haired-boy and grabbed him by the neck before Luffy could tell what was going on. Luffy gasped and choked as he was raised off the ground, one of his sandals slipping off and falling.

"Too slow" Mocked Lucci as he then threw the limp body on to a table which broke under him.

"Gah..!" Luffy yelped as he felt a few splinters drive into his back. It already hurt so much, although it made him fast, the second gear was making it worse.

"Get up Mugiwara, I know you can do better than that" Lucci said as he stared at the limp beat up body before him.

"This bastard…." Luffy said to himself as he clenched his fists in anger. He had to fight back, he had to give it everything he had, his friends lives were on the line here. He needed to try.

Lucci watched as the boy slowly rose before him, standing on what remained of the table and pulled back his arms, the look of determination on his face.

"Gomo Gomo No...BAZOOKA!" He yelled as he aimed one his moves at Lucci's chest. He was surprised when it actually _did_ hit him, sending him flying across the white bright room.

The CP9 agent was taken back himself. He did not half expect it, he was speechless as he lay there on the marble floor. His chest stung under his shirt and tie. Luffy stepped down off the table remains and looked at Lucci. He breathed heavily, his legs were about to give in but he kept standing.

"Get up, you wanted a fight didn't you..!"

Lucci laughed suddenly and stood up, as quick as a flash he was then standing right in front of Luffy, making the boy jump in surprise.

"Finger Pistol!" He proceeded to stab two fingers into Luffy's torso. The captain's mouth dropped open to see he was now impaled again.

"Of course I wanted a fight.."

~Nami, Sanji and Chopper~ 

"Honestly, how many of these guys are there?" Nami moaned as she and her two crew mates walked away from another pack of Lucci's servants. Some beat up with foot marks in their faces and some electrocuted with thunder.

"Well this is CP9 after all, it's to be expected" Chopper chirped in, he too was holding a little backpack filled with meat and bandages and a lot more medical stuff than Robins bag did.

The two people and a reindeer stood in a sitting room, it was modern and had couches and tv's. The paintings on the walls were kind of creepy. They were portraits of people none of them seen before and their eyes seemed to follow them around the room.

Sanji sighed and sat down on one of the couches and rubbed his legs. He had kicked so much and he knew would need his strength when they had yet to encounter a CP9 agent.

"I hope he's okay…" Chopper sobbed as he held Luffy's strawhat in his hooves.

They wanted to keep it safe on the ship but chose not too, they knew how much Luffy would want it back.

Nami walked over and took the hat from Chopper and placed it on top of his own pink hat. "He'll be fine Chopper, don't you worry and when we find him you are going to be extra busy taking care of him, isn't that right?"

Chopper sniffed and nodded. "Yeah you're right….this is Luffy after all"

Sanji smiled from where he was sitting only to pounce up and grab Nami and Chopper out of the way of an entire wall breaking down in front of them.

"N-Nani?" Shouted Nami as she looked up at the crumbled wall remains in front of her and Chopper.

"Sanji?" Chopper squeaked also shaken by what had just happened.

Sanji only stood there breathing heavily as he appeared to be watching something they could not see on the outside of the wreckage.

"You almost crushed my friend and a beautiful woman you know.." Sanji said grimly staring down the figure.

Finally the large bullish figure stepped over the rubble and tore his gaze away from Sanji only to look down at the two figures of the floor. Chopper and Nami looked back at the figure of Bluno, he just stared right at them.

"My apologies" Bluno said in his deep voice.

He then looked back at Sanji who's fists were clenched. Finally a member of CP9 decided to show themselves.

"Where's is he?" Sanji asked, he held his cigarette in between his fingers as he took one step over beside Nami and Chopper, protectively.

"Who would that be, hm?" Bluno asked not taking his cold round eyes off the cook.

"Luffy! Our captain! He's sick you know! Give him back!" Chopper yelled, finally finding his voice and stood up to Bluno who only smiled.

"Ah Mugiwara, he's with the boss if you must know" He answered.

"Where?" Nami also joined in,

"Two floors up, but you will never reach him in time, he's in a battle" The agent kept mocking.

Chopper didn't say anything he only rushed towards the door only to be stopped by Sanji.

"Don't, that's what this bastard wants us to do, and as soon as our backs are turned he'll strike" The cook said fiercely. "Besides, we need you here"

Chopper nodded and stayed back. Bluno however needed to follow his bosses orders and eliminate the enemies fast so he seemed to just disappear in front of their eyes.

"Was that a door? A door just appeared out of thin air?" Nami questioned looking around fearfully of where Bluno might reappear next.

"Damn...everyone keep your eyes open, it must be a Devil fruit! He- Gah!" Sanji was suddenly grabbed by Bluno by the neck and proceeded to throw him towards the balcony glass doors. No way was he going to be thrown out of the window from this height! He stopped and caught himself and threw himself back towards Bluno and sent him flying against the wall making it crack around him.

Nami and Chopper readied themselves as Sanji's foot lit up. _Their_ fight begun.

~Zoro, Usopp, Robin and Franky~ 

It had been a while since Usopp and Zoro had the argument, or at least Zoro gave him a lecture. Now it was just silence. Usopp wished he never said anything now, it seemed to work Zoro up. Of course Usopp knew they were all strong and he definitely knew Luffy was going to be saved, it was just, he thought it would be nice to have the extra hand. Usopp made a face and shook his head. It was only three come on! He kept thinking that over and over.

"I wonder where everyone could be?" Robin asked, breaking the loud silence. "We have been walking for hours and so far the only people we have met where those men at the front door of this building" She continued, placing her finger on her chin in thought.

"I know right? I wonder if the other guys have had any luck" Franky answered, he was getting annoyed and board.

The sound of what appeared to be the clinking of high heels became known to the group. They stopped and looked behind them to be met with a tall slender woman with blonde hair that was tied up. She fixed her glasses.

"Hello Niko Robin and Cutty Flem" She said with a kind looking smile.

"AH! Its one of them!" Usopp panicked and began to shoot shots at her from his slingshot.

Kalifa seemed to teleport over to him and touched his hands, making them shiny and slippery and doll like. His green slingshot dropped to the ground and the sniper yelled out in panic and surprise at his hands.

"Usopp….!" Zoro swore and gritted his teeth. He then raised his swords and aimed for the woman who only stood there and smiled fixing her glasses like she always did.

* * *

**TBC as always :D hope you enjoyed this one :P **

**anyway I know i started responding to reviews now but im tired, and its like 3am now but i promise to do them all on the next chapter..**

**as always please review i always like to hear them :)**

**see ya!**


	14. Bluno and Kalifa Defeated

**ZORO, ROBIN, USOPP AND FRANKY **

Usopp looked at his now doll like hands frantically. He was sweating all over as Kalifa just continued to stare at the distressed sniper. Giving him a small giggle while she fixed her glasses.

"Hey your that lady that Nami finished off right?" Franky said remembering Nami finishing Kalifa off with a final thunder attack.

Kalifa tore her gaze away from the sniper and smirked almost childishly. "I am glad you recognize me"

All the woman did was stand in one place, surrounded by the straw hats but seemed more amused and excited than scared.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to me?!" Usopp broke the upcoming conversation with his frantic and panicky cries.

He bent down and tried to pick up his fallen sling shot but it kept slipping and dropping to the floor. It was like trying to pick up an ice cube while your hands were covered in soapy liquid.

"Its called the Awa Awa no Mi (Bubble Bubble fruit) any part of the body I touch turns slippery and soap like" Kalifa explained while making a few white soapy bubbles form in the palm of her hand.

"I don't care what you call it, just tell me how to fix it dammit!" The sniper continued to yell. He imagined having to live with these new hands forever, not being able to fish, eat properly or even pick up his sling shot.

"Usopp calm down I'm sure you can fix it" Zoro said bluntly looking down at his friend that was crouched in a ball at their feet.

"That's easy for you to say!"

Robin and Franky looked on at their bickering crew mates and shook their heads. At a time like this, they should really think about beating this woman and when they did it would be one step closer to finding their missing Captain.

"Where's Luffy?" Robin finally made herself say as she knew no one else was going to any time soon.

Kalifa once again tore her stare from the crouched man that was now crying, to Robin. "Niko Robin, its been too long hasn't it?" She answered.

"Indeed, now please answer the question before I hurt you" Robin said getting ready to fold her arms. This was one of the members who helped put her through hell now that long ago, not to mention caused suffering on some of her nakama.

"You mean Mugiwara? He's busy at the moment I'm afraid" She fixed her blonde hair as she spoke. "Come back later" She teased.

Robin had enough of this and proceeded to use her devil fruit powers to sprout a few arms to try and hold her. Once she was sure Kalifa was secured she began asking again, keeping her tone calm as possible. "Where is our captain?"

_"Ask her how to make my hands human again!" _Usopp called in the background_. _

Kalifa continued to smirk though the limbs holding her. "As I said, with our boss you know him right?"

"He's with Lucci? Where?" Franky piped in to this interrogation as well, stepping closer.

"In the battle room, where do you think" Kalifa replied now showing much emotion.

"That's right, didn't that old guy say something about Lucci wanting a rematch or something with Luffy?" Zoro thought aloud to himself.

"Well if that's the case strawhat won't last long when he's up against that guy" Franky said scratching his blue hair.

"Or anyone for that matter, he's sick remember" Usopp spoke though his sobs and sniffs, it seems he was more worried about his hands at the minuet.

Robin tightened her grip on Kalifa and demanded to know where he was and the fasted way to get there, in a very frightening tone that Zoro, Usopp and Franky had not heard. Robin was determined to help and save her captain no matter what. After everything Luffy did for her in the past she would not let him down at his time of need.

Before she could go any further with questioning, Robin felt her hands slip off Kalifa like a bar of wet soap. What was happening? A second ago she had a strong grip on the CP9 agent now he was practically slipping out of her grasp. Robin retreated her hands and now seen that her own hands that were crossed in front of her, had now started to look like slippery doll-like hands.

"Robin too?! We are all done for, she was the only one who had powers!" Usopp yelled, his crying returning, he was still attempting to pick up his green slingshot.

"No!" Robin thought looking at her hands. Kalifa stood there laughing as she watched her former enemy struggling to cope with what had happened.

Robin, in the heat of the moment swung her leg at Kalifa's face making the woman gasp out of shock and pain as she was hurled into the wall. The attack seemed to catch her off guard as her powers did not affect Robin. "You getting on my nerves" Robin said, her dark hair shadowing her eyes.

Her crew was speechless at what robin had did, they never seen her attack someone without using her devil fruit powers before, and surprisingly she was good at it. The straw hats were so amazed and surprised by what Robin did that they did not notice someone standing behind them.

"Do you need any help" Came a deep bullish voice.

At once the straw hats recognised that voice, Robin mostly, and slowly turned towards its keeper. There standing in at the end of the hall was Bluno, he had some visible battle wounds covering his face and his clothes were messy. Kalifa ignored his question and stood up, brushing herself off and fixing her glasses at once, her face was slightly red from embarrassment.

She cleared her throat. "Did you complete your duty?" She asked.

"I did, but it looks like you still have to complete yours." Bluno replied looking around at the faces of his enemies.

Zoro clicked "Wait, by duty does mean you were with our crew mates?" He asked, placing his hands on his swords getting ready for an attack.

"You mean the cook, the raccoon-dog and the other woman? Yes I dealt with them so don't get your hopes up, your cook is very compassionate when it comes to woman" He answered while thinking back on something and then began to brush off his clothes.

His clothes seemed to be covered in dust and a few red stains. Zoro's eyes widened and tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. That cook lost? But how? He beat one of them before right? Maybe they were stronger than before, or maybe the idiot cook got distracted in some way. Zoro did not expect Nami or Chopper to last, he hated to think it but he was right.

"Boss will be glad to hear that, speaking of which, has he contacted you since we left?" Kalifa spoke in a formal fashion, ignoring the fact that her lip was bleeding from Robin's kick.

"I have not, have you?" Bluno walked closer to where they were standing. Kalifa shook her head, "Well we may as well finish this duty, Niko Robin the user of the devil fruit has been made slightly unable to use her powers which gives us a slight advantage"

"I see" Bluno was now standing right beside Kalifa.

Zoro, Franky and Robin readied themselves for the battle, the couldn't lose not now. Usopp however stayed crouched on the floor muttering about how they were going to die and will his hands ever be the same again.

**NAMI, SANJI AND CHOPPER **

When Sanji awoke from being unconscious he was met with two faces staring at his own desperately.

"N-Nami-San.." He said to himself and smiled while thinking of her giving him CPR.

"Sanji-Kun! Are you okay?" Nami asked panic clear in her shaking voice.

Sanji was laying on the tore up couch in the sitting room that was once neat and tidy was now turned upside down with rubble of the walls and broken furniture. His head hurt terribly and he could feel something wrapped around it tightly. When he tried to sit up Chopper scolded him and forced him back down.

"No, you need rest you took that kick straight to the head Sanji! There could be some head trauma! So just stay there and rest for now" Chopper ordered.

"You moron! Don't ever do something like that again!" Nami said while crossing her arms in frustration. She would have punched him in the head but it was not an option at the moment.

FLASHBACK 

_Bluno stood up after being launched at the wall, there was now a large crack around where he landed that threatened to break at any moment. Sanji stood there panting slightly. He had almost been thrown out of a balcony window into the sea below. No way was he going to let that happen, if he did then Nami and Chopper would have been left with this man. Bluno had a terrifying look on his face that would make anyone cower away but Sanji moved in closer to land his next attack. _

_"Diable Jambe!" Sanji yelled as his foot lit up again, he wanted to wast no time on defeating this guy so they could finally find and save Luffy once and for all. _

_Sanji pulled back his leg and aimed straight for the CP9 agent. _

_"Air door" Bluno said calmly and before any of them knew it he was gone again. _

_"Damn it! That devil fruit power is going to be a real pain in the ass!" Sanji cursed while looking around every part of the room, especially to where Nami and Chopper stood. _

_"Stop hiding and come and out and fight!" Chopper's high pitched voice yelled. _

_Chopper was now in heavy point, the bag that held the medical supplies for Luffy was tucked safely away in a drawer near by. _

_Nami held her Clima Tact at the ready as she too looked frantically around for where Bluno might appear. Without noticing it Bluno did re-appear right above Sanji before any of them could register it._

_ "Tempest Kick!" He yelled as he kicked Sanji into the other side of the room breaking various objects like lamps, tables and the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling was now smashed everywhere on the floor. _

_Nami and Chopper watched on with wide eyes as Sanji began to get up, cursing under his breath. Chopper shot a glare at Bluno who was standing there completely expressionless. _

_"Attacking him like that was a cowardly thing to do! Why don't you fight like a real man instead of disappearing and reappearing to attack when we aren't expecting it!" _

_Bluno looked at the cowering reindeer "Such strong words for such a weak thing"_

_ "Im not weak! I beat that stupid other guy with that pole thing and weird hair didn't I?!" Chopper defended himself. _

_"Only after you chose the easy way and agreed to put your friends lives at risk I assume. I heard all about that" _

_Chopper's sweat dropped as he remembered taking three rumble balls to beat Kumadori and then losing consciousness while he in his monster point rampaged through Enies Lobby after beating him. Bluno was right, he could have put his friends lives at risk with it. But he had no choice right? Kumadori was going to kill him! _

_"I did it save help Robin! Anyway its in the past now!" Chopper continued to yell. _

_Sanji continued to stay crouched down with his back to his enemy and nakama, his needed time to find his balance before fighting again. He lit a cigarette with shaky and scratched up hands. He had a plan, if Chopper could keep him occupied he could strike him with a solid kick. He just had to wait for the right moment._

_ "That's not true!" Chopper yelled getting himself worked up, tears were forming in his eyes. _

_"Yes it is, you're the weakest out of all your worthless pathetic crew, in fact even worse than that long nosed one" Bluno smirked. "What are you even doing here, who ever heard of a reindeer going out to sea" _

_Chopper shook as his furry body tensed up._

_ "You nothing but a monster, a weak pathetic monster" The CP9 agent mocked. _

_Nami gritted her teeth as he held her blue metal pole so tightly it could snap. "This bastard…" She whispered. _

_Chopper blinded by rage and despair swallowed a rumble ball and changed into arm point and rushed at the man._

_ "Chopper no!" Nami shouted as she attempted to stop the reindeer without much luck. _

_Sanji at that moment turned around as his mouth fell open making his newly lit cigarette fall to the floor. It all happened so fast. Chopper still in the air, yelled as he approached Bluno. _

_"Iron Body" Bluno said casually as one of Chopper's hooves collided with his chest. _

_A slight crunching sound was heard and Chopper fell back yelling and holding his now swollen hoof. _

_"Chopper!" Nami yelled over her friends cries and aimed her Clima Tact at the agent before her. "Thunder Tempo!" Bolts of lightning shot down at Bluno which caught him off guard and electrocuted him, the same way it did to Kalifa back in her room back in Enies Lobby. _

_Bluno stood in one spot as his eyes were now all white and smoke was rising out of him, but he did not fall to the ground. Instead his long face twisted in full rage as he pulled back his leg and aimed it straight for Nami who was too busy looking Chopper over to notice the incoming danger. _

_Sanji jumped to his feet and practically flew over to where it was happening, his face was also twisted in anger._

_ "Don't you dare touch Nami-San!" Sanji yelled loudly making Nami look up and face him. _

_It happened so fast, Sanji stopped in front of Bluno's incoming attack and took it straight to the head. With Bluno's body still in iron form it instantly knocked the cook out cold and also made it more powerful. The cook's eyes turned into nothing but white as he fell at Bluno's feet, unmoving. _

_"Sanji!" Both Chopper and Nami yelled at their fallen friend. _

_Bluno retreated his leg and looked down at the body before him. "Such compassion, now this shouldn't be hard, I mean you too are two of the three cowards in his rag tag team I have heard, you and the long nosed man" _

_Chopper and Nami froze in horror as Bluno readied his next attack. Then blackness._

END FLASHBACK

Sanji held his tightly bandaged head and looked at Nami and Chopper. Chopper also had a bandage wrapped around his hoof and he was covered in some cuts and bruises. Nami was the same, she had small bandages around her wounds. Nothing serious.

"And what happened after I passed out?" Sanji asked who was now, sitting up and was smoking to calm his nerves.

"Well we don't really remember, our heads hurt too so I guess we got knocked out straight away, when we came too Bluno was gone." Chopper answered packing his medical tools away.

"Yeah and we both panicked like hell when we seen you like that, there was blood under your head and so Chopper patched it up quickly and then we carried you back to the couch." Nami also said.

"Nami? You carried me!" Sanji said in love mode forgetting about the injury.

Nami sighed and smiled. She was glad Sanji was still his old self.

When he snapped out of it, Sanji stood up and walked to the door, ignoring Chopper and Nami's protest to sit back down.

"Sorry guys but I'm going after him now, that was unforgivable and Luffy needs us way more and your amazing medical skills Chopper"

Chopper blushed and said in a childish voice. "Saying that doesn't make make me happy at all you moron~"

Nami ignoring Chopper's delighted dance, walked over to Sanji and stood beside him ready to go out. He was right, Luffy needed us now, who knows what shape he may be in now.

"Oh Nami-Swaaaan! I knew you would follow me anywhere! Just like I would follow you to the ends of the seas!" Sanji went back into love mode again.

"Chopper we are going, come on!" Nami called to him. Sanji and Chopper snapped out of their childish moods and agreed.

**LUFFY AND LUCCI**

"What…..what am I…." Luffy choked out.

"I expected you to last longer Mugiwara" Came a chilling voice right above the captain.

For the first time, Luffy panicked, for his crew. He was going to lose this he knew it. Blood covered most of the walls and the floor, the captain was a mess. His whole body hurt and stung like hell it was covered in nasty thick wounds and blood trickled down his mouth and nose. His second gear worn off long ago, it took all the energy out of him giving Lucci the ultimate chance in his vulnerable state.

"Guess you don't really deserve that bounty after all" The cold voice mocked him.

Luffy lifted his head and snapped. "Of course I didn't last long! I'm sick can't you tell! Now let my crew go!" Luffy yelled, he gave a cough at the end that made more blood seep down from his mouth.

Lucci responded by stepping on his head. Luffy grunted, he couldn't move any more, everywhere hurt and his vision was slowly fading away into darkness.

"Your crew is dead, Mugiwara" Lucci's cold sadistic voice echoed in his mind as he fell into unconsciousness for the second time throughout this ordeal.

"Dead…?"

**ZORO, USOPP, FRANKY AND ROBIN**

"They...lost? I didn't expect it, not with the cook there. They couldn't have.." Robin thought with wide eyes although she tried to hide her concern.

Usopp by this time was spinning around while holding his head in his slippery doll-like hands. Tears were rushing out of his eyes.

"No no no no! We are gonna die! Zoro you're our last hope!"

Franky coughed and rolled his eyes. "What am I? A lamp?" He sighed before aiming his hand at Bluno. His palm opening up ready to fire a beam.

Zoro and Robin also readied themselves, Zoro however instantly drew his swords and rushed straight at Bluno, one sword in his mouth and the other two in his hands.

"Air door" Bluno said as he disappeared right before Zoro's swords could touch him.

"What the hell...where did he..?" Zoro questioned.

"Another Devil Fruit" Robin explained. "His powers can assist him at these moments, the Doa Doa no Mi (Door door fruit) this allows him to create doors through anything he touches. Which works well for sneak attacks" She went on.

Usopp and Franky instantly started looking frantically around the hallway. Usopp was now shaking, a door door fruit? Sneak attacks? This wasn't happening!

"Just great, just what I needed" Zoro cursed under his breath, swords still at the ready.

Kalifa smiled calmly and fixed her glasses before beginning to walk off down the hall. "I trust you will take care of the rest, shall I report back to the boss?" She asked the nothingness.

Bluno reappeared right in front of Zoro causing the swordsman to gasp and eyes to widen.

"Finger Pistol!" He made puncture wounds all over Zoros torso and arms, at least eight.

Zoro dropped the sword from his mouth as he gasped out in pain. He had forgotten how much those things hurt!

"Zoro!" Usopp cried seeing his friend's slight pain. Franky gritted his teeth, this was not going to be easy, with that guy appearing wherever he wanted was not good.

Bluno looked away from the swordsman and to Kalifa "You may, this will not take long"

Kalifa smirked and nodded and turned to walk away "I wonder how Mugiwara is holding up with our boss" Then she turned a corner and she was out of sight.

The Straw hats gritted their teeth at these words. Luffy...

"Argh! Wait! How do I fix my hands!" Usopp yelled, but was met with no answer.

Before they noticed it, Bluno was also gone but they knew he was not far.

"Bastard! Show yourself!" Franky yelled still pointing his palm around empty spaces of the hallway.

"Damn it, If my hands were normal, I could help out and hold him when he reappeared again.." Robin thought.

She also considered using her feet or legs since they were not affected with the soap but she shook it off. What could a foot do? Trip him?.

"Robin, its over us" Usopp wept holding up his own hands. "We will have to leave the ship and find jobs working at some freak show or something!" He covered his face in his knees.

Robin ignored the tragic stricken sniper and focused in thought. Didn't this happen to Sanji before and his whole body was covered in this stuff? But how was he able to reverse it? Robin stood there in a thinking pose completely unaware of the things going on around her.

"Niko Robin! Look out!" Franky yelled and aimed his hand at where Robin was standing. Franky shot out out his palm to Bluno who was ready to attack Robin from behind, he missed by inches and his attack shot a hole in the wall right behind Robin. There was now a large hole in the wall which you could clearly see the bathroom where Zoro was standing.

"That's it!" Robins eyes lit up as she rushed past her Nakama and into the bathroom.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed woman!" Franky yelled at her but she completely ignored.

"She's not listening!" Usopp sobbed.

Zoro on the other hand kept still and looked as if he was meditating as he stood in the middle of the hallway. It seems he was waiting for something.

The dark haired woman turned the bathroom sink on with her elbows as steamy hot water rushed out of the taps.

"Come on come on.." She chanted as she held her hands under the water.

She could see her hands beginning to form back into their normal shape like they once were. She smiled out of triumph as they turned back to normal, Robin then rushed back outside the bathroom and grabbed Usopp before he could say anything. She dragged him into the bathroom and held his hands under the water like she did.

"Ouch! Its hot water, what are y-" The sniper broke off seeing his hands begin to return back into their original shape.

Usopp looked at his hands which were back to their normal tannish appearance like before.

"How did you figure it-"

"Its bubbles, all she did was rub bubble suds on us and they stayed there making our hands like that. So I figured it out, they just had to be washed off" Robin smiled kindly.

Usopp could have cried out of relieve and happiness, his hands were back. Robin walked out of the bathroom to help with the fight only Usopp stayed behind.

"Whew! That was a close one, now back to the fight!" He stayed in one spot as his legs turned to jelly. He was scared. He didn't want to face CP9 any more. He heard how that guy defeated Sanji and the others. Maybe he should just did what he did best and...run?

Suddenly a voice came from the back of his mind.

_"You can do it Usopp-Kun! You have to save Luffy!"_ It said encouragingly.

"No! I can't, we are all done for, I can't do this any more! I cant take it! That guy took out Sanji! They are all obviously stronger than before!"

_"Calm down!" _

"No, you calm down!"

_"Imagine this kind of talk coming from the man who wants to be a great warrior of the seas one day!" _

Usopp's legs calmed down slightly but he continued sweating.

_"Luffy-Kun is your captain! Your Nakama are all out their fighting! Be a man Usopp-Kun!" _

"You right, Luffy needs me!"

Without hesitation Usopp pulled out his famous yellow and blue alter-ego mask, with a grin on his face he placed it on and took out a red cape and an extra large green slingshot. Instantly he was transformed from Usopp into SogeKing!

Usopp made a pose that he pointed a finger to sky and the other holding his slingshot at arms length.

"Now lets get Luffy back!" He said in a deeper heroic voice than normally.

He made his way to the door while humming SogeKing's sniper island theme song , his friends were still in battle. Zoro now had more wounds than he did before, Franky was also bleeding in some places along with bruises and Robin was panting heavily and seemed exhausted and really frustrated.

"Never fear! The man from sniper island is here to lend you all a hand, Usopp needed to be somewhere but he sends his luck to you all!" He said while spinning his extra long slingshot in his hands.

Heads turned his way and the straw hats rolled their eyes and Franky's mouth fell open. He never would have thought he would have to see that dumb looking mask again.

"Alright then….Sogeking, mind lending us…..a hand?" Zoro said through panted breaths.

The CP9 agent appeared behind SogeKing and looked down at him almost in curiosity.

"Hm, I was wondering where the long nosed one got off to" He pulled his hand back ready to strike SogeKing. SogeKing yelled and turned around and started firing random shots, only one or two actually hit him though.

"Uso-" Zoro rolled his eyes "SogeKing, duck!" Zoro rushed at him, determined not to lose this time. "Robin hold him!" Zoro continued to yell still running as fast as he could to where Bluno and SogeKing were.

"Right" Robin crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes in focus.

"Cinco Fleur!" She said calmly as five hands appeared to grow out around Bluno.

Quickly two hands grabbed the agents feet and the other two held his arms firm. The last wrapped around his torso and held him in place.

SogeKing leaped out the way as Zoro came closer to the struggling CP9 agent.

"Iron Body!" Bluno yelled at his incoming fate.

"Ittoryu Lai!" Zoro used the same technique he used to finish off Mr 1 back in Alabasta. Bluno could only gasp in shock, this man managed to cut through him! Blood gushed from the new wound Zoro had made and he slumped in Robins grasp. He had been defeated.

**LUCCI AND KALIFA**

Lucci walked calmly around the room with his arms behind his back as Kalifa explained her message to him.

"You both have completed your duties well" He spoke in a polite tone to the woman.

"Well, I hope you don't mind that he is dealing with my duty I am sorry I failed I must remind myself to train a little harder next time. I guess I am still recovering from the previous encounter" Kalifa confessed.

"Its quite alright, after all you did manage to weaken Niko Robin's ability." Lucci replied sitting down at his desk and putting one leg over the other while rocking back in his seat.

Kalifa walked over to the corner and sat down on the couch and placed her hands on her lap politely. Ignoring the slight red stains that were scattered on it.

"Mugiwara?" Kalifa asked not lifting her eyes to Lucci.

"I had a few of those men carry him back to the cell, he has a strong will that boy" The man answered.

"Medical care?"

"I'm thinking about it, it seems if you hand over a criminal to the Marines their bounty will stay the same and if they are dead it's less, hard to believe. Mugiwara is going to be out of this building by tonight"

"Hm, what are you going to do about his crew?" She asked him once more.

"Simple, if they are still alive they get the same and get sent to impel down and await their execution in that torturous place" Lucci gave a dark grin.

Kalifa poured herself a drink and took a sip of the purple liquid. "So is our mission complete?"

"Indeed now all that's left is for that worthless crew to be handed over to Marine HQ"

"And the workers?"

"They are disposable"

Kalifa smiled into her drink and began to hum, before standing up again. "I shall see what's taking Bluno so long" She walked towards the large doors.

"One more mission for you, it doesn't have to be done right away but If you see that man whom we paid to keep an eye on Mugiwara earlier, kill him" Lucci said darkly as he kept rocking back in his seat.

The woman left the room and Lucci was once again alone with his thoughts.

Revenge was a nice thing.

** ROBIN, ZORO, SOGEKING AND FRANKY**

_"Oh, the wind carries my name from Sniper Island far away. _

_When I take aim, it is straight and true, _

_lu lu la la lu." _

SogeKing sang loud enough while walking behind his companions.

Zoro, Robin and Franky ignored the tune and just continued walking. "So first things first, we need to find that idiot cook and the others" Zoro said.

He used the bandages Chopper packed and gave to Robin to help cover up his wounds.

"I'm sure they are okay" Franky replied but he was still eager to find and help them.

_ "Whether you're a man or a mouse, _

_LOCK ON!"_

"Still I can't understand why Bluno was able to defeat those guys so easily" Robin piped in she broke into a slight run.

"Well the guy did look pretty beat up, so eyebrows must have did a number on him before that bastard got the upper hand at least" Franky also broke into a run.

It was obvious the straw hats wanted to find their Nakama and get out of this place as fast as they could. They hated being up against those guys again. Especially Robin it just brought back torturous memories of her being dragged away closer to the gates of justice and almost loosing hope for a rescue. But now it was Luffy who needed a rescue even more now.

_ "No one knows what secrets hide behind this mask and my cape._

_ Lu lu lu lu lu la la! _

_There is no escape!" _

SogeKing finished the song with a loud scream at the ending giving it a big finish.

"Will you shut up!" Zoro and Franky yelled, their teeth sharp like sharks and veins pulsing in their heads.

"You know what happened last time you made loud noises" Robin smiled and giggled. Then she remembered "Im sure long nose told you about it" She played along.

SogeKing blushed under his mask and broke into a run following his comrades who were now ahead of him.

"My apologies Miss its not everyday we go up against two foes like that twice and survive" He spoke in his deeper voice.

"Yeah more like screaming and running for your life, we all seen that you ran a mile after that guy was down" Franky said matter-of-factly.

"Franky-Kun I remember you from the sea train! Oh how long its been!" SogeKing wanted to get off that conversation quickly.

What seemed like hours of running around in this maze like house they finally stopped after being in the presence of Kalifa once more.

Kalifa tried to hide her concern and shock as she seen the straw hats looking well and unharmed in some ways.

"Impossible!" The woman said though wide eyes. She expected Bluno to give her orders to come and move their lifeless bodies, but...here they were!

"Just one left, step back guys Ill end this before she tries her bubble crap again" Franky smiled while raising his palm to her.

SogeKing shrieked and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Suddenly Franky felt a large kick to his head and he fell backwards crashing to the floor. The remaining straw hats spun around expecting another CP9 agent like before but smiled in relief.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady you bastard" The ero cook said while lighting a cigarette.

His hair shadowing his eye. A bandage was still wrapped tightly around his head. Standing with him was Nami and Chopper looking relieved to be reunited again with their comrades.

"Mr cook your alright!" Robin smiled happily but her eyes trailed on to his bandage and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh my sweet Robin! How are you! Are you hurt!" Sanji spun over to her his arms wiggling his noodles with little hearts in his eyes.

"Bout' time you showed yourself, what have you been doing? Falling all over yourself I bet" The swordsman commented.

"Why you!"

Nami stepped in front of them before something could break out, they really didn't have the time for any of this.

"Oh! SogeKing! You're here too!" Chopper yelled happily little stars in his eyes.

The young reindeer thought that this wonderful hero had gone back to sniper island long ago and therefore would not see him again. But here he was, as awesome as ever!

"Wait till Luffy see's-" He stopped and turned back to his comrades, fear and panic rising more in his furry small face.

"Well I must say, I really don't know how you all managed to survive, from what Bluno stated you all had been easily defeated" Kalifa broke the sudden silence with her chilling voice. She was irritated, she had just informed Lucci her boss and the most powerful out of the three that the straw hats had been defeated. What was she going to do now.

The love cook spun over to her and took her hand passionately. "My sweet lady I apologize for that guy's childish behaviour" He gazed up at her "Are you hurt?"

The crew facepalmed (all but Robin) of course this was their Sanji, he would act this way even if a woman had killed! Well….

Kalifa looked disgusted "You wanna become a slippery-doll again!"

SogeKing stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Be careful Sanji-Kun, we all know what that woman is capable of!" He called earning a confused and grim look the agent.

Sanji lazily looked around as if in a trance

"Whaa…"

Kalifa took this chance and grabbed the cooks arm's and they instantly turned into slippery doll arms and hands. The crew gasped and ran forward before Kalifa could do any more. The cook snapped out of his love trance and looked in horror at his arms.

"N-Nani!" He said shocked and before he could get away Kalifa planted another kick, sending him flying towards the back wall.

"This girl is strong!" Chopper said shocked at what just happened.

"Such an idiot! SogeKing, Franky get that moron and press on" Ordered Zoro.

SogeKing and Franky ran to Sanji's limp body and unsure of what to do they settled on taking a foot each and dragging him out of sight and to safety.

"Idiots…" Nami sighed as she watched Sanji being dragged away.

"That's it, we need to stop her too, Sanji isn't here to object so lets fight! Robin grab her!" Chopper commanded but was stopped by Robin.

"I can't she will only use her powers on me as well Mr Doctor, I can still feel any attack no matter what" Robin said slowly remembering the last time.

"Easy! Repeat! Thunder Tempo!" Nami yelled and before anyone could notice there was a black raincloud right above Kalifa. Before the CP9 agent could realise she was shocked with the same bolt of lighting that was used to finish her off last time.

She was defeated again.

"We need more than just strength, but speed!" Nami gave the thumbs up to her smiling crew. As always Nami managed to form a rain cloud in secret before anyone could realise it.

"Very good Miss Navigator" Robin smiled at Nami who hummed proudly.

"Yosh! Enough chit chat lets get to that bastard leopard's room and get Luffy back" Zoro said as he was already starting to run a head.

"He does realise he is heading towards the front door?" Chopper asked the woman standing beside him.

* * *

**Yay! finally done, this Chapter is my longest yet and my hands hurt horribly now :( What do you guys think about this chapter, let me know by reviewing :3 **

**Anyway I just had to write SogeKing into this XD I loved it so much when he shown up in enies lobby and luffy and Choppers reactions. **

**Also sanji always has the best entrances right? **

**REVIEWS**

**[TheObsessedWriter-Meat and bandages are always the way to go in that situation especially in Luffys case XD]**

**[diversekitty-Thanks so much for your review, im glad your liking the story and always looking forward to the next chapter, I actually write new chapters the day after i post news ones but I wait a week before posting. I posted this one early because Its really long and all that lol]**

**[nani-onigiri-aww that makes me so happy:3 I am glad I'm writing the storyline and the characters correctly, whew!] **

**Anyway until next chapter, will probably be the last not sure yet, but until then **

**c ya! **

**~Minx **


	15. Reunited With Luffy!

What remained of the Luffy rescue group, which was Nami, Robin, Zoro and Chopper, ran through the usual red carpet halls. From what Bluno told Sanji, Nami and Chopper, Luffy should be on the second floor. So they ran through the never ending halls, rooms and climbed two sets of slippery tile stairs. Chopper was too busy trying to keep up with his running nakama, to him were running at the speed of light. Zoro had to be kept in eye sight incase he got lost. None of them could afford any more delays. Robin spouted extra arms to catch Chopper as he almost tumbled back down, which he was thankful for.

"Careful Chopper! We need you here for when we find Luffy" Zoro called back to him.

"Right, sorry everyone I guess I'm just running too fast" He apologised.

The straw hats came up with a plan that when they found Luffy, Chopper and two others were to escape to The Sunny and hurry and treat him. And the rest would stay behind to fight Lucci. They had planned for Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Robin to stay behind to fight but Sanji was knocked unconscious. Idiot cook. So they settled for the remaining straw hats to fight, until…

"Argh! Watch out you dumb moss head!" Sanji yelled after crashing into Zoro.

"You! Weren't you knocked out a while ago!?" Demanded Zoro, rubbing his nose.

"Heh, think one little tap could keep me down" He said while smirking and running alongside Zoro.

At once Franky and SogeKing came running out, they seemed to be out of breath.

"Yo eyebrows! Think about the rest of us when running!" Franky puffed out trying to catch his breath.

Sanji ignored and SogeKing looked as if he was just about to drop but he kept running.

"Yippie! Everyones here now!" Chopper yelled happily, "Should I go over the plan with them?"

"Probably would be best, go for it" Nami also said rather breathless.

So the little reindeer told the newcomers the plan of how Luffy was the top priority and to get him treated ASAP.

"Say Chopper, have you found out why Luffy's sick yet?" Sanji called not turning his head.

"Yeah, I think he maybe picked something up in Water 7, that place is filled with everything, but Ill not know until I examine him further but I have a hunch!"

"Tch" Franky muttered to himself. Water 7 a disease ridden town?

"I hope your right, now lets move!" Zoro called back, picking up his pace more which everyone else did.

Finally, the straw hats reached a suspicious looking door, that was different from the rest. This had to be the place. Before Sanji could reach the door handle he was pulled back by Nami. "Yes my sweet Nami?"

"We should huddle, go over this again"

"Agreed!" Sanji flung himself in between Nami and Robin which everyone rolled their eyes. No time for arguing.

The group stood outside the door in a circle while they went over the plan again.

"So, as soon as you see even a glimpse of Luffy, grab him and run to the ship no looking back" Nami told the people who were in charge of that, SogeKing and Chopper. She was also going along as well for obvious reasons.

"And we take care of Lucci" Robin said calmly but kept her focus to the door as if he was just about to jump out and attack.

The group nodded and broke the circle and returned their gaze on the door. This was it, they were about to face Lucci, the most powerful member of CP9 with a power level of 4000. They showed no fear, this was all for thieir captain. It was sad. Some of them forgot what he sounded like. While he was on the ship he was asleep alot then he was taken without a trace.

"Yosh!" Zoro called before kicking down the door and running in ahead of everyone.

"What the hell!"

"We need to plan these things, get back here!"

"Moss head!"

"Zoro no!"

"Go Zoro!"

"You don't have to fight, so you keep quiet!"

"Nami you don't have to fight either!"

"But still! I took down that woman, twice!"

"HA! My Nami-swan is cute and strong! Although I do miss the vulnerable Nami…"

"Shut up and get your asses in here!" Zoro called out them.

He was already wandering around with his swords out ready for any enemies he might see. But it was quiet and empty.

"Is this even the place?" SogeKing asked while searching around the place the same with everyone else.

It had to be, there was a desk and a few couches and...red stuff.

The red stuff stained the walls and the floors slightly, something definitely went down here a battle maybe?

"Guys, I think Luffy already had his battle with that bastard" Sanji said lighting another cigarette, his eyes were shadowed over.

"I think so as well…" Robin replied, still walking around the white room.

Sogeking began to tremble as he looked away from the blood and began to tear up so he turned his back away from his comrades. Chopper however reacted differently, he yelled out loudly in frustration and sorrow. How could anyone be so heartless attacking a defenseless sick weak person. So much that blood was over the walls and floor. Chopper turned into heavy point and ran for the door, still yelling furiously.

"Chopper! Stay here we can't go off places alone, that leopard guy is out there" Zoro called after him making the young reindeer stop in his tracks.

He was right. He couldn't risk being caught off guard by someone as strong as Lucci, Luffy had a hard enough time beating him the first time. What chance did he have?

"We aren't even sure this is Luffy's blood, it could be from CP9 training perhaps?" Robin suggested, but she knew dearly it was her captains. She was just trying to calm her friend down.

Chopper wasn't the only frustrated one, everyone of Luffy's nakama had looks of frustration, wordiness and desperation. Where was he keeping Luffy and where was he?

"Do ya think there's a cell, you know a dungeon of some sort here?" Franky asked leaning on a wall with his arms folded tight.

"Even if he does, who knows how long it would take for us to find and reach it, by that time it will be too late" Sanji replied, puffing is smoke.

The strawhats had gathered together and began to think things over. "Well we aren't going to find them sitting around like this" SogeKing finally said fiddling with his slingshot string.

"We know that, but we had a solid plan and now look" Nami began "What if the monster group finds Luffy and we find Lucci?"

Shivers ran up SogeKings body, no way.

"Well I say we go out and search, wouldn't hurt after all" Sanji said walking towards the door "This isn't helping and if we run fast enough, we don't have to split up, we might just cover this whole place"

Zoro sighed, he knew they had to find their captain, but what if Lucci decided to come back here and they were already gone? It was risky but…

"Alright, lets go" Nami cried as she stood up and walked towards the door, but not before crashing into someone.

"Nami are you hurt!" Sanji yelled running over to help her up.

The navigator rubbed her head and looked up. There standing at the doorway was the beggar they left at the ship. Looking out of breath and frantic.

"F-Finally, I found you all" He puffed out, clutching his chest. " I left the ship and as I was chased by those goons of his in the black suits!"

The strawhats stared at him, wide eyed. More of them? But wait, this could be a good opportunity! "Are they there there ossan?" Zoro asked now standing over the beggar guy.

"Well, a few of them chased me a good length actually, and said they were going to tell their boss that I helped you guys, but I lost them half way here" The old man replied looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Right!" Zoro ran out past him with his swords out at the ready.

The confused and irritated straw hats rolled their eyes and ran out behind him. "Hey Zoro! You'll get lost you should know better" Nami called after the now sprinting swordsman.

"Oh great, more running" Whimpered SogeKing.

As Zoro turned a corner, the strawhats stopped in their tracks as they heard a terrified scream.

Nami, Robin, Franky, SogeKing, Chopper and Sanji were met with Zoro pinning a guy in that ridiculous suit against the wall.

"Tell me where! You clearly know!" Zoro demanded. Pushing the guy into the wall.

"I swear man, I don't know I just started here!" The terrified guy replied through a shaky tone.

"LIAR!" The beggar guy yelled, his eyes blazing in hatred.

"You.." The CP9 servant gasped.

"When I was watching Mugiwara you walked in and out of that cell all day!"

Robin turned to look at the old man, with narrowed eyes. "You already knew that there was a cell? Couldn't you have said sooner perhaps?"

All eyes turned to the old guy who started to sweat and stutter.

"Uhh, you...never gave me a chance! Your swordsman r-ran off before I could catch my breath"

"Heh, figures, moss head here is always getting in the way" Sanji grinned at the fuming Zoro.

"Please let m-me go" The servant begged, almost in tears.

"You know, I really hate liars" Zoro seethed and knocked the man out using the back of his swords.

"Did you really have to do that, its sort of rude" Robin said quietly. Zoro smirked and walked to the old man who looked nervous now.

"Your ship is fine..." He broke off as the strawhats surrounded him.

"Please show us the cells...please" Chopper asked him, still in heavy point, his eyes darkened by his hat.

* * *

Luffy once again lay alone in the cold damp familiar cell. His wrists were cuffed again behind his back. His ankles were also restrained, most likely sea stone.

It hurt to breath, it hurt everywhere. Focusing his blurry eyes to the cell door, he thought he heard someone screaming not to far away.

"Guys…." He whispered as he began to black out again, but before he could the captain thought he heard the voices of his crew, just on the outside of the cell door.

Suddenly, the metal door was kicked off its hinges and sent flying to the back wall just outside the captains bar cell. Luffy who was laying on his stomach, lifted his painful head to the entrance expecting to see Lucci and the rest of CP9 standing there. But he was met with his….Nakama.

* * *

The strawhats ran down the hall, further they went the colder and damper it got.

"You sure its this way, cause if you're lying" Franky asked while glaring at the old guy.

"Why would I lie? This isn't the time to be lying Im surrounded by crazy people" Ossan replied.

"HAHA! Whatever" SogeKing said annoyed.

"Alright this is it" The old man finally said pointing to the large metal door. "Stand back Moss head, Ill do it" Sanji kicked the door in and the crew stepped in slowly in.

It was dark and very very cold, there was an old desk beside the door with an old newspaper resting on it, untouched. With all of the crew inside the room they focused on the large metal bar cell in the centre of the room, there was a limp figure laying on its stomach. He lifted his head to the wide eyed crew.

"Luffy!" Chopper and SogeKing yelled in surprise and rushed over and pressed their faces against the bars.

Relief and concern ran over the groups minds as they stared down at their injured captain. He was a mess, blood and wounds covered his beaten body and blood ran down his mouth and nose. The rings around his eye's were even darker. Luffy's unfocused eyes widened and then his head dropped to the floor as he blacked out.

"Open this cage!" Chopper yelled, "We need to get him back to the Ship!"

"Yeah...Hurry" Ossan said frantically, gazing over his shoulder.

"Stand back Chopper, Ill cut this" Zoro said preparing to slice the bars. He took one swift with his swords and the bars crashed down. Thankfully on the outside so they did not harm Luffy.

Luffy's crew rushed at his side and Zoro cut the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, they made horrible cuts and scabs.

Nami's hand flew to her mouth at the sight of her captain, Robin looked deeply concerned and Sanji and Zoro gritted their teeth. Chopper checked him over and took out the bandages only to be stopped by Franky.

"We should leave here little buddy, you can look him over properly at the sunny" The cyborg put a hand on his shoulder.

Chopper nodded and looked at his crew, they needed to leave now. They didn't even know where Lucci was. Sogeking picked Luffy up gently bridal-style and made their way to the cell door. The agreed that The fighters were going to stay armed incase they ran into Lucci on the way down. The strawhats and the beggar guy ran through the halls and steps finally reaching the front door.

"The door! I can see the sea!" Chopper yelled happily.

Luffy stirred in SogeKing's grip as the fresh wind touched his bruised face. He made a pained expression as he groaned slightly.

"The salty air must be stinging his wounds!" Chopper said as he watched Luffy's pained face.

"Lets just hurry then, longnose, put him on your back, while we cross the sea to the ship" Robin ordered.

SogeKing then gently, placed Luffy on the grass then hoisted him onto his red capped back. They all crossed the cold sea and finally made it back to the ship. Dripping wet the crew dried themselves off and Chopper ordered SogeKing to bring Luffy to the infirmary and fast, he agreed.

"Set sail!" Nami ordered, Sanji twirled off while Franky and Zoro ran off to do a told. Robin however remained suspicious, escape was too easy.

"ARGH!" A scream rang out from the infirmary, The strawhats ran to the scene thinking it was Luffy but they were wrong. Rob Lucci sat on the floor, cross legged. Waiting and smirking.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the last It was ment to be this one but, I dont know my hand hurt and I have a lot of stuff to do but anyway I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review :) **

**until the next time, see ya x**


	16. Defeat Lucci! The Ending

"ARGHHH!" A high pitched scream rang throughout ship and every one of straw hats turned their heads to the source.

"Oh crap, Luffy!" Sanji cursed thinking something happened to their captain but they were all wrong.

The members ran to the infirmary with concerned expressions, what had happened?

"Chopper I heard you scream is everything alright?" Nami asked catching her breath as she and rest of the crew reached the doorway.

"I didn't scream...it was SogeKing!" Chopper claimed looking slightly annoyed. The little reindeer then pointed to the floor which Rob Lucci was sitting smirking to himself.

"You…" Nami gasped as the CP9 agent began to stand up, not taking his eyes of Luffy who lay unconscious and limp on SogeKing's back.

The straw hats looked shocked and in disbelief. Only Robin and Zoro kept straight faces. Escaping that place was too easy. At once however, the strawhats stepped in front of Luffy and SogeKing protectively. After all that happened, they were not going to let Luffy be taken away again.

"You people impress me, you know that" Lucci suddenly spoke beginning to stand up, brushing himself off.

"You better get outta here now or else we'll have to give you beating just like your other friends" Zoro smirked taking out his swords.

"Such threatening words, yes those other two are fired for failing to do their jobs correctly" Lucci continued taking a step closer to Luffy.

"What is this, a business or something?" Sanji began to speak motioning SogeKing to leave the room right now with Luffy. "You go around taking your revenge on defenceless people? Just take defeat like a man"

Lucci only grinned and continued towards SogeKing who turned on his heel and ran for the door, not looking back. Lucci was just about to grab SogeKings cape and pull him back, but Sanji was too fast and kicked the CP9 agent in the chest, his foot was lit up. Lucci was sent flying backwards and crashed on to the floor. Sanji smiled and shut the door to allow Luffy and SogeKing to hide somewhere on the ship.

"Our friends are busy right now, so be a good kitty and back off" Sanji warned lighting up a smoke and taking a puff.

Nami and Chopper facepalmed, just what they needed, Sanji ticking someone this murderous and strong off. It was crazy but they readied themselves. Nami holding her clima-tact and Chopper swallowed a rumble ball transforming into arm point. While the strawhats were readying themselves, none of them noticed that Lucci was already up and charged for the cook. Before he could attack Sanji, Franky aimed his palm at him.

"Coup De Vent!" Yelled the cyborg and shot a cannon like fire out and once again Lucci was down.

"whats wrong with him? This is the guy who almost defeated Luffy….and he's losing…" Nami thought "did he get weaker or maybe he still hasn't recovered from Enies Lobby?" Either way the strawhats were ready, for his next attack.

* * *

SogeKing ran with Luffy on his back around the ship, looking for a safe place to hide.

The bathroom? No.

The deck? No.

The bedrooms? No.

This was hopeless, no matter how hard he thought the sniper could not pick a safe enough spot. "Hang on Luffy, I promise you'll be okay" SogeKing reassured his unconscious friend.

After searching around the ship, SogeKing thought the best place would be the crows nest. So climbing the ladder, he had to tie Luffy to his back using a piece of rope so the captain wouldn't fall off. While the sniper was climbing he began to hear various bangs and sounds of glass smashing with in the infirmary. He prayed that everyone was going to be okay and that Lucci would not find him. Reaching the crows nest he shut the door and set Luffy gently down and took off his SogeKing mask, he then began to watch the infirmary.

Usopp then heard faint groans from behind him. Spinning around so fast he almost fell over and met Luffy's pained face. Luffy's eyes were starting to open, most likely because there was so much going on. He looked to be in pain as his eyebrows were scrunched and he had trouble breathing. The captain then clutched his chest as he breathed deeply.

"Luffy?" Usopp spoke calmly and went to sit beside his captain and friend.

Usopp was worried about Luffy as he looked uncomfortable and he needed medical treatment badly but he clearly had to wait to see how this turns out. The sniper had full confidence in his friends below and didn't doubt them for a second, after all, they did defeat the other two right? Hearing his name being called, Luffy looked at Usopp and smiled.

"Are you okay..how are you feeling buddy?" Usopp returned the smile.

Luffy's expression changed into a frown and concern. "W-Where...are the others?"

"Don't you worry about them they are going to be fine, just relax" Replied Usopp, forcing his captain to lay down.

"Why would...I….worry?" Luffy grunted through a raspy tone "Is everything...okay?"

Usopp could have kicked himself, he shouldn't have said anything! Now Luffy was going to panic, he could already see it in his face. "Uhh...I was just joking its okay!" Usopp lied. He made a shaky smile. Luffy raised an eyebrow before finally closing his eyes. Usopp sighed in relief, the last thing he wanted was for their captain to worry in this state, he needed Chopper to treat Luffy quickly.

Suddenly, the infirmary door flew off its hinges and something large went flying overboard and into the cold sea. Usopp stood up and pressed his face to the glass, what was that?!

Then the crows nest door flew open making Usopp freeze on the spot. Lucci?

"Usopp? Where did SogeKing go?" Chopper asked clearly looking for his hero. Usopp breathed a sigh of relief before answering.

"He had to go back the island of snipers, now his job was done!"

Chopper nodded disappointingly, the reindeer wanted Luffy to see SogeKing too, but he really just needed medical care. Picking Luffy up they climbed down the ladder and to the bedroom. Chopper also had medical equipment in his blue bag, so he wouldn't need the infirmary. Laying Luffy down on the bed, Chopper got to work. Bandaging his wounds and stitching his cuts, wiping away dirt and small rocks embedded in his skin. All while he was doing this, Usopp watched on worrying for his friend, he looked terrible in that state. The room was then filled with the remaining strawhats. Looking beat and tired. "Hows he doing Chopper?" Franky asked, wiping away sweat from his forehead. "He's going to be fine, as soon as I clean and dress his wounds more and he gets plenty of rest he should be fine"

"And the sickness?" Zoro asked, remembering Luffy's strange illness that caused so much pain.

"I think..he may have eaten something, Ill not know till I ask him" Chopper replied finishing treating Luffy.

It was Usopp's turn to ask. "What happened?"

FLASHBACK 

Lucci was held in place by Robins arms as she tried to clutch but Lucci easily changed into his leopard form to which the point, Robin let go.

"Your not that strong are you, Nico Robin" Lucci mocked.

"Shut up you bastard!" Sanji yelled in Robins defence. "Leave the women out of this, Nami-swan, Robin-Chan, run"

But was only met with silence as the woman stood their ground. They had to fight for Luffy, for revenge for what this man did to him.

"If any of these lovely ladies get hurt i'm going to kill you!" Sanji threatened.

"So passionate toward the ladies aren't we?" Lucci continued to mock.

Before long Lucci made his next move, only to be sliced by Zoro, making a large gash on his chest.

"What is wrong with him? He's getting beaten so easily," Nami continued to think as Lucci was on the ground once again.

That had to be it, he was still weak from his injuries. Apparently, the whole group thought this and tilted their heads. But then smirked.

"Imagine, not being able to fight because you are too weak and in recovery Lucci" Robin said, her eyes shadowed over "Remind you of anyone?"

Lucci gave her a dark and evil glare. This was true. He still hadn't time to fully recover from their fight at Enies Lobby.

"Now why don't you…."Robin spouted arms that held Lucci firmly "leave us alone and take defeat this time" With that, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Sanji and Franky attacked Lucci with their different attacks.

And Franky's last attack blew the agent out the door and overboard. It was over.

END FLASHBACK. 

Usopp's mouth was wide open, that easily?

By now the infirmary was cleaned up so Luffy could be treated better there. It had been a few hours since their final battle and everyone was so tired.

"I'll stay with Luffy tonight okay?" Chopper said closing the infirmary door behind him, he needed to keep an eye on their captain.

"Make sure he's cured by tomorrow okay Chopper?" Usopp gave the thumbs up before heading to bed.

At last the straw hats could continue their journey. Chopper also found out that Luffy had drank something he carelessly gulped down because he was thirsty that day in water 7. After telling Franky about it, Franky recognized the stuff as cheap home-made poison. People sell them at run down markets on the outside of Water 7. Luffy obviously didn't get affected by it because he's a devil fruit user and its really cheap stuff. But it makes your chest hurt like crazy when breathing in because the toxins sit there until they fully pass.

"Trust him to make us all worry and drink something like that" Nami sighed.

"Well while he is still recovering I'd suggest to eat your food while you can, before he comes and takes it all" Sanji chuckled lightly.

But… "MEAT!" A loud voice rang out through the ship.

"Told you…"

Their captain was back.

* * *

**The End. **

**Im sorry if this chapter is really rushed for some of you. But anyway, its the end *sniffs sadly* **

**It only feels like yesterday I began writing it and I forgot to put paragraphs remember that? :( Well thank you too everyone who reviewed this story! Hope you all enjoyed it! *Hugs* **

**Until the next time. good bye! *cries* **


End file.
